Joshua Anderson and the Boy Who Lived
by Doctor Auditore
Summary: A new Character, Joshua Anderson, appears in the Harry Potter Series is the one who first meets Harry on the train and They become friends. Honestly, i just wanted to be in the story and try to write them my way. AU maybe.
1. The Green-Eye Boy

**Summary: An new Character, Joshua Anderson, appears in the Harry Potter Series is the one who first meets Harry on the train and They become friends. Honestly, i just wanted to be in the story and try to write them my way. AU maybe.  
><strong>

Chapter 1: The Green-Eyed Boy

A eleven year old boy with short, ruffled dark brown hair and brown eyes jumped down the stairs as his mother had called him down for some unknown reason. This boy's name was Joshua Anderson. Joshua, or Josh, what he preferred to be called, was a short, quiet, and mysterious kid, but to his mother, he was a little cunning, intelligent, persistent, and a very sweet boy. She knew that if he set his mind to it, Joshua could do anything he wanted, and she was right.

Josh ran into the kitchen to see his mother, Sandra, waving a letter with a big smile on her face.

"It's here?" Josh asked with an excited and hopeful expression on his face. His mom nodded and handed the letter to her son who took it excitedly and ripped it open to read it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<br>_

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all of your equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Josh smiled as he read his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, the one he had been waiting for since his first accidental magic, and since the stories his mother had told him when he was a couple years younger.

Josh's mother was the only one who told him stories as his father was a muggle. He was also a person Josh and Sandra never wanted to talk about anymore because John, Josh's father, ran out when he discovered all about magic from Josh's accidental Magic. He screamed at Sandra and call them freaks of Nature and left without his things, or at least that's what Josh remembered. He didn't remember a lot about his muggle father and he aimed to keep it that way.

Josh grinned as he read his list of what he would need for his first year at Hogwarts.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
><em>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM_  
><em>First-year students will require:<em>  
><em>sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
><em>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Josh's smile almost failed when he read he wasn't aloud a broom, but he didn't care, he could wait another year because he was sure he would have fun with learning magic. Josh finished reading and turned to his mother.

"So when can we go and get my stuff?" Josh asked excitedly and practically jumping up and down.

Sandra chuckled. "We could go when you have taken a bath and put on some clean clothes." she answered with a smile.

Josh sighed with a smile. "Fine." He wanted to go now, he couldn't wait any longer. Since he couldn't wait, Josh ran up to his room and grabbed some clean clothes and ran into the bathroom so he could clean up.

About fifteen minutes later, Josh exited the bathroom and ran back to his room. He was wearing a green t-shirt, blue pants, and green converse. His hair was still messy, damp, and sticking up as he grabbed his letter and some pocket money, and then stuck it into his pockets, then ran back downstairs later where his mother was sitting by the fire place reading the Daily Prophet.

"So how are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Josh asked as he leaned on the couch.

"By floo of course," Sandra answered as she stood up and grabbed a pouch of floo powder that was sitting on top of the mantle of the fireplace.

"Okay," Josh said as he walked closer.

"Okay, now remember what i told you. Speak clearly. I don't want to lose you and find you gallivanting back in Knockturn Alley again," Sandra replied as she held the pouch open to Josh. Josh hid his smile grabbed some floo powder and threw into the fireplace. He thought that that day he had gotten lost in that Alley, was a pretty fun and adventurous day.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Josh yelled and stepped into the green fires and was transported to his destination. Seconds later, Josh was thrown from a pub's fireplace and fell to the ground. He could never stick to the landing of floo travel. Josh stood up and saw people crowding around what looked like to be a half-giant, and someone he couldn't see. He turned around just in time to see his mother exit the fireplace safely and more better then Josh.

Josh took one last look at the crowd as he followed his mother into the back to the pub and then into the streets of Diagon Alley.

Josh grinned at the sight of this place. He had been here before many times, but it still amazed him every time he came to the Alley. Witches and Wizards were bustling around with their children buying supplies.

Josh followed his mother to Ollivander's wand shop. They entered to see the wand maker already helping out a young girl. She had blue eyes and blonde hair and looked to be with he mother who was slender with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Aurora?" said Sandra. The other woman turned with a curious expression and lightened up when she saw who it was.

"Sandra!" she said as she walked up and hugged her old friend. "It's been so long!"

"Yes it has," Sandra replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"I've been good!" Aurora replied. Josh looked up to his mother and tugged on her sleeve. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, forgive me, but this is my son, Joshua," Sandra introduced. "Joshua, this is my old friend from school, Aurora Greengrass." Josh smiled as he shook Aurora's hand.

"It's pleasure to finally meet you," Aurora said to Josh who smiled shyly.

"Mother, I'm done," said the girl Josh noticed when he entered the shop.

"Daphne, this is my old friend Sandra Emrys," Aurora introduced to her daughter. "And this young fellow is Joshua, her son." Josh smiled and waved at Daphne who did the same in return.

"Is the one boy ready?" The old wand maker asked from a few feet away. Sandra nodded and motioned Josh over to the elder man. Josh walked over towards the old man. "Well hello there. I'm Ollivander, the wand maker."

"Hi," Josh greeted walking over to the old man while his mother caught up with her friend and Daphne watched him out of curiosity. "Josh Anderson." Ollivander nodded.

"Okay, let's get started. Which is your wand arm?" the wand maker asked.

Josh instinctively held up his right arm. "Right." he answered. Ollivander nodded.

"All right, hold out your arm. Yes, like that," Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape, starting to take measurements of strange areas on Josh's body, from his knee to armpit and around his head. "Each wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Anderson." Ollivander spoke up. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And, of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. The wand chooses the wizard." Josh stared at the man curiously, interested in what the elder was saying.

Mr. Ollivander gave a 'that's enough' and the measuring tape fell.

"Let's try this one, Mr. Anderson," Mr. Ollivander handed Josh a wand, "Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Give it a wave now."

Josh curiously waved the wand around and nothing happened. He sighed as his face grew red and Mr. Ollivander snatched it from him and shoved another in his hand.

"Birch, phoenix tail feather, ten inches."

Again, Josh waved the wand, just to have it replaced again.

"Hazel and unicorn hair. Ten inches."

Josh tried again, and again the wand was snatched from her hand, but not before a small vase exploded making Josh jump up in surprise. Daphne giggled from the front where their mothers were still conversing.

"Stubborn customer, aren't you?" Mr. Ollivander commented, picking up another wand, "Well, let's try this. Oak, Dragon Heart-string. Eleven inches. Go on, then."

As soon as the wand was in Josh's hand, he knew it was different. It sent a warm sensation up his arm and when he gave it a determined wave, it set off a shower of fiery green and silver sparks. Josh started grinning widely and knew that this was going to be his wand. Sandra came over indicating that the Greengrasses had left. She paid for the wand and the two walked over to Madam Malkin's so Josh could be fitted for his robes.

Sandra led him over to where there were two boys already there. One with blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale skin who looked sort of familiar. The other who had raven black hair, green eyes, round rimmed glasses, and to Josh, his clothes looked ten times bigger than him. Sandra told him to stay while she browsed around herself.

"This your first time as well?" spoke up the pale kid. Josh looked over to the kid who spoken to him and nodded. "Me too as well and him." the pale kid said indicating the green eyed kid who was standing looking bored. "This woman needs to hurry up so Father can take me and buy that new broom he promised me," he said pompously. Josh looked away and rolled his eyes. From that statement, he knew that kid would be a pain in his rear end and hoped he wouldn't be in the same house as him.

Minutes later, the pale kid left leaving Josh, Madam Malkin, and the green eyed boy alone. "Finally," Josh said. "I thought he'd never leave with his idiotic and pompous attitude." The green eyed boy grinned and chuckled as Madam Malkin measured him over.

"Yeah, he came off as a snob," the green-eyed boy replied, Josh nodded in agreement.

Minutes later, the green eyed boy left with his robes and it was Josh's turn to get measured. Josh waited patiently and was finished 10 minutes later.

Josh exited Madam Malkin's and followed his mother to the book store, Flourish and Blotts. It took about 30 minutes for Josh to get his books. After that, they went to an Apothecary to get Josh a cauldron and some ingredients. Then went to a store where he got a telescope, set of brass scales, and some dragon hide gloves. The two exited that store and Sandra led her son to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Josh smiled once he entered because he noticed a medium sized brown and black honed owl. Minutes later, Sandra and Josh exited holding the same owl that Josh had been staring at.

Josh and Sandra finally returned home around lunchtime. She helped Josh take his items back to his room then told him lunch would be ready in a little bit. Josh walked over and opened his owl cage where his new owl, Shadow, sat. He opened his window and Shadow took flight. Josh smiled and turned towards his things. He opened his new trunk with the initials J.M.A. on. Even though September was a couple of weeks away, Josh started putting his school things away except for his wand and his books.

Josh walked over to his bed and jumped on to it landing on his belly. He opened the book he was holding which was T_he Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. He couldn't wait to learn defense as his Great Uncle Ben was an Auror for the ministry. He wouldn't mind being one of those. He also couldn't wait for September 1st to roll around as he would finally be going to Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

Over the rest of the month of August, Josh barely put down his school textbooks. It was very exciting for him to learn magic. He had dreamed of it and now the dream was coming true. He didn't really read the theories, just all about the spells and how he could cast him. He didn't really touch his potions or history textbook because they didn't have any spells inside them. His favorite book was still the defense one. He couldn't wait to start learning how to fight. There was also another thing he couldn't wait for and that was pranking people. He knew there were a lot of people at Hogwarts he could use as targets. He had already threw in his hidden dungbombs into his trunk and hoped his mother wouldn't find them.

Josh had woken up before the sun had risen on September first, maybe about 6:30. Today was the day he would go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had dressed quickly and tried to flatten his hair which was sticking up in different places before going through his trunk several times to make sure he had everything packed and ready. He also checked again to make sure Shadow was safe and secure in his cage with plenty of owl treats before walking downstairs with his things and set them down by the door. He then went to the kitchen to wait for his mother to awake so he could have some breakfast. Josh lied his head in his arms and fell back to sleep minutes later.

A couple hours later, Josh was reawaken by the smell of bacon, eggs, and the sounds of sizzling. Josh sat up, yawned and stretched out his arms and legs. His mother was cooking beakfast.

"Well Good morning," Sandra said jovially.

"Morning," Josh mumbled and yawned again. "What time is it?" he asked when his mother put a plate of food in front of him.

"It's only about 8:30," Sandy replied. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast, because we're leaving once you are filled up with food," Sandra said as she sat down to read the Daily Prophet and eat her own plate of breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished, Josh and his mother left their house and drove towards King's Cross station in London. They arrived with half an hour to spare. Minutes later, the duo arrived near platforms nine and ten. Josh grinned as he and his mother walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Josh stared in awe at the red beautiful train in front of him known as the Hogwarts Express.

"Josh."

Josh turned to the sound of his mother's voice and a questioning glance. "Yeah?"

"I want you to be good and do your best, okay?" Josh nodded. "And no pranking or anything like that." Sandra said sternly. Josh tried not to smile and nodded.

She looked at him sadly and Josh knew what she was thinking. "It's okay mom," Josh said. "He's the one missin out."

Sandra nodded, hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek just as the Hogwarts whistle blew. She helped Josh with his trunk and put it on the train. Josh said goodbye to his mother one last time and got onto the train. He waved from one of the windows as the train started moving.

After his mother was no more to be seen, Josh backed up, and started looking for a compartment. It wasn't until the rear of the train where he found some space and a compartment. Josh knocked and opened the door. Inside was the boy he had seen at Madam Malkin's. The one with the round rimmed glasses, green eyes, and his baggy clothes.

"Do you mind if i join you? Everywhere else is full?" Josh asked the green eyed boy who smiled.

"Not at all," he answered and waved him over to sit down. Josh nodded and sat in front of the boy. "I'm Josh, Josh Anderson."

"Harry, Harry Potter," the boy replied with a small.

"Potter?" said Josh with a curious and confused expression. "That sounds familiar. I've heard you name before." Harry smiled then moved his bangs out of the way and Josh saw his lightning bolt scar and it came back to him. He was the boy who lived right? "You're the boy who defeated the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"Oh. I'm sorry about...you know...your parents, and not getting to know them," Josh said. Harry gave a small smile and nodded in thanks. "You don't remember me do you?" Josh asked changing the subject. Harry looked at him for a few seconds then nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah, we met at that clothing shop," Harry said.

"Yep." And just then, the compartment door opened again and a boy with red hair and blues eyes poked his head in.

"Do you mind if i join you two, every where else is full?" the red haired boy asked. Josh chuckled cause the red haired boy had said the same thing he had said.

Harry nodded. "Come on in."

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way," the new boy greeted as he sat next to Harry.

"Joshua Anderson."

"Harry Potter."

Ron gasped and pointed at Harry, more specifically, his forehead. "Is it true then?"

"What?" Harry asked. Josh looked at Ron. He seemed to know what he was asking but was just making sure.

"That...that you have that scar?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Harry replied as he lifted up his bangs.

"Wicked," Ron murmured. Josh didn't know why he did it, but he rolled his eyes and shook his head at Ron. Why would someone be so fascinated by a scar that was given to Harry by a psychopath that killed his parents that tried to kill him. He just didn't know.

"So it's your first year then too?" Josh asked Ron. Ron turned towards him and nodded.

"Yep. I can't wait to get there and see all the things my older brothers told be about," Ron stated.

"Yeah i heard a lot of stories from my mom and grandparents as well," Josh added. "I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"What about you father?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he's a muggle," Josh replied. "So that makes me a half-blood. You?"

"Same. What about you Ron?"

"Me? Well I'm a Pure-blood." Ron answered. Harry and Josh nodded. "So Harry, i was wondering if you remembered anything that happened that night?" Ron asked softly.

Harry shrugged. "Not really, sorry." he said then looked out the window. Josh looked at Ron who was about to ask another question, but was stopped By asking his own question.

"So Harry, who do you stay with? Your Grandparents?" Josh asked but regretted it once he saw Harry's face go dark.

"No, i live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin on my mother's side. They're muggles and they hate magic. They're all horrible people," he said Darkly. Josh grimaced and wished he didn't ask that question. Ron looked at him with sympathy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad things." Josh said.

Harry shrugged it off and Josh dared not to bring it up again. It went quiet for a few seconds when there was a small squeak and it sounded like it came from Ron. Harry and Josh turned towards him when there was another squeak.

"What?" Ron asked when he noticed the other two boys were staring at him.

"Why are you squeaking?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"Oh," he said as he reached into his pocket then pulled out a fat looking rat. "This is Scabbers, he's my pet rat. Pretty pathetic actually. All he ever does is sleep." Harry and Josh chuckled then nodded in understanding. "Percy, one of my older brothers, got an owl from Dad for making prefect, but they couldn't aff—I mean...I got Scabbers." Josh and Harry caught that sudden change in his sentence. When Josh looked at Ron he noticed he was a little pink in the face for some unknown reason. Josh just shrugged and looked out the window.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with not being able to afford some things," Josh said trying to make Ron feel better.

"I couldn't until a month ago," Harry spoke up, "I always had to wear my cousin's old clothes and never got proper gifts." Josh looked at Harry. So that must be why he wears clothes that too big. Ron did cheer up some.

"Your cousin must be fat because those clothes fit you like it was elephant skin for a monkey," Josh commented.

"I know! I said something like that once," said Harry then continued his story. "And until Hagrid had told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or my parents or Voldemort—"

Ron gasped and Josh stared at him strangely.

"What? Why'd you gasp?" Josh asked, but Ron didn't seem to hear him.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!_" Ron sounded shocked, but impressed at the same time, "I thought you of all people...I mean..."

"I didn't know you're not supposed to say it." Harry said slowly.

"Well it's just a name," Josh said. "I mean, it's doesn't even sound like a real name, more like it was made up or something." he added making Harry chuckle.

"Seems we have loads to learn," Harry sighed, looking at Josh, "I bet I'll be the worst in the class."

"Hey, mate, don't worry. You have a reason to not be good, but you'll probably catch on," Josh stated trying to make Harry feel better.

"Yeah, There are plenty of students from Muggle families," Ron said " And They all learn quick enough." Harry grinned in thanks.

They continued their conversation until around half past noon when a smiling elder woman opened the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked sweetly.

Josh felt his stomach growl and immediately got up, heading into the hall with Harry. He looked at all of the different sweets there on the trolley. Pumpkin Pastries, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and other candies. Josh and Harry pooled together their money and bought several of everything, deciding they were going to try it all. As they dumped the sweets next to where Josh had been sitting, Harry sat on the other side of the pile.

"You two hungry?" Ron asked.

"Starving!" they both replied in unison, then laughed when they realized they had.

Josh noticed Ron's sandwiches, then nodded to the pile.

"You can help yourself," he said to the red haired boy.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked uncertainly, though he was eying the sweets hungrily.

"Would not have asked if I wasn't sure," Josh smiled.

Soon, all three of them were enjoying the sweets piled in the chair, Ron's sandwiches abandoned nearby.

"Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans?" Harry said eyeing the sweets.

"They mean every flavor," Ron and Josh replied in unison then laughed at what they did, then Ron continued, "George, one of my brothers, swears he got a bogie flavored one once."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Try one," Josh said with a mischievous smile. Harry nodded and opened the sweets and then popped one into his mouth. Harry grimaced then spit out the bean making Ron and Josh burst out laughing. "What did it taste like?" Josh asked.

"It tasted like spinach and i hate spinach," Harry answered coughing then picked up a chocolate frog. "These aren't real frogs, are they?" he asked.

"Nah," Ron shook his head, "But check the card, I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?" Harry asked

"Oh, you don't know, right," Ron said, "Each pack has a card inside of a famous witch or wizard. I have about five hundred, only missing Agrippa and Ptolemy." Josh looked at Ron. Collecting those cards were a little stupid but was surprised Ron had collected so many.

Harry nodded as he opened his pack and looking at the card to see the name 'Dumbledore' under the picture. The picture was of an old man with a white long beard and purple robes.

"So this is Dumbledore!" Harry said. Josh looked over to the card. His mother told him of Dumbledore but he didn't know what he actually looked like.

_'ALBUS DUMBLEDRE_  
><em>CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS<em>

_Considered by many as the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is partially famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.'_

Harry turned the card back over and gasped.

"He's gone!" he said.

"Of course! You can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said through a mouthful of sweets.

Harry looked really confused.

"Ron, he was raised by muggles, and muggle pictures don't exactly move," Josh explained. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Not at all?" Ron asked in awe, "_Weird_!" Ron was about to speak again but was interupted by a small round faced boy.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" he asked.

"No, sorry," Josh answered as Ron and Harry shook their heads.

The boy didn't seem to like the answer as he cried out.

"I've lost him!" he cried, "He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll show up," Josh said trying to make to boy feel better, "We'll keep an eye out."

The boy nodded and left.

"Don't see what he's upset about, really," Ron said, "If I had a toad, I'd try to lose him on purpose. Can't say much, though. I have Scabbers. He could die and you wouldn't know the difference," Ron said simply, "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you..."

Ron pulled out a battered-looking wand from his trunk.

"Part of the unicorn hair is poking out," Ron sighed, but turned back to Scabbers. Harry and Josh turned to look at each other.

Just as he done so, the round-faced boy returned, this time a bushy haired girl was with him, dressed in her school robes.

"Has Anybody seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said.

Ron sighed. "No, we already told him we hadn't and if we did we would tell him."

The girl huffed then noticed Ron was trying to do a spell. "Oh are you doing magic, let's see then."

Ron rolled his eyes then cleared his throat before turning to Scabbers.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow  
>Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.<em>"

Ron waved his wand, but, not surprising to the bushy haired girl, nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's even a real spell?" the bushy haired girl asked, "It's not very good. I've tried a few simple spells myself, for practice. They've all worked for me. Nobody in my family has magic except me, it was such a surprise when I got my letter, but so pleased. From what I've heard, Hogwarts is the best school there is for magic. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." Hermione towards all the boys one at a time. "Who're you?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied with a mouth full of sweets. Hermione watched in disgust.

"Joshua Anderson."

"Er...Harry Potter," Harry finally said, looking back at Hermione.

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_, and _The Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry asked slowly.

"Goodness, don't you know?" Hermione asked, "I tried to find out everything I could. It's only natural, if you ask me. Do any of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. It seems the best, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad. Anyway, you three should change into your robes. We should be there soon. Come on, Neville. Let's go find your toad."

"She seems nice," Josh said shaking his head at the girl.

Ron mumbled something that Josh and Harry couldn't hear, then continued louder, "Anyways, whatever house she's in, I hope it's not mine."

"What house are your brothers in?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor," Ron sounded gloomy, "I don't know what will happen if I'm not in Gryffindor...But Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Better than Slytherin, I suppose." Josh looked at Ron a little angrily. What's wrong with Slytherin. His mother turned out fine when she was in it.

"Isn't that the house Vol-sorry, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded gloomily. Josh didn't know that. "So, what's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked asked.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Ron seemed horrified and immediately took it on himself to go into explanation of the game, everything from the four balls and their purpose, to the seven members of the team, to the games he's attended. Towards the end of the explanation, the compartment door opened again, this time three boys entering. The two on the side were big and rather dumb-looking, but the one in the middle was pale with a narrowed face. Josh had seen the one in the middle before.

"Is it true?" the boy in the middle asked, staring at Harry in interest, "Word on the train is Harry Potter is in this compartment. You him?"

Harry nodded shortly, looking at the other two boys. Josh thought the two next to him were stupid looking.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," the pale boy said, "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." _Malfoy! _Josh thought. _I knew he looked familiar. His slime ball dad works at the ministry_.

Ron made a coughing sound that was probably a laugh at first. Malfoy glared over at him.

"Think my name is funny, do you?" he sneered, "No need to ask yours. My father told me all about the Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Malfoy looked over at Josh, studying him and threatening him to say something, then turned to Harry. Josh rolled his eyes at the little git.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter," he said, holding out his hand, "You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you," Harry said, not taking Malfoy's hand. Josh smirked.

Malfoy's face went slightly pink.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said, "Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around riffraff like the Weasleys, this kid, and Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry was on her feet first, quickly followed by Josh and Ron.

"You better watch it," Josh growled.

Malfoy gave a smirk, though Josh noticed his lip twitched slightly.

"Going to fight us, are you?" he asked.

"Unless you get out now," Harry said bravely.

Josh watched Malfoy's two friends. They were much bigger than him, Harry, and Ron. If it did come to a fight, he doubted they had much of a chance.

"We don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you seem to still have some."

Goyle had started for the Chocolate Frogs and Josh and Ron started forward, but Goyle let out a howl as he jerked back. Ron yelped and scampered back considering Scabbers was clinging to Goyle by the teeth. Goyle slung Scabbers off his hand, the rat hitting the window as Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy left the compartment in a hurry. Right after, Hermione came back in.

"What _has_ been going on in here?" she asked as Ron picked up Scabbers.

"Is he okay?" Josh asked.

"He went back to sleep," Ron rolled his eyes, then to Harry, "So you met Malfoy before?"

"Both of us did back In Diagon Alley," Harry said, "When I was getting my robes. Doesn't seem too fond of people from Muggle families."

"Yeah he sounds like a pompous git," Josh said making them laugh. "I suppose we should change into our robes then yeah?" The other two boys nodded and changed into their school robes.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time," a voice echoed through the train, "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Josh felt his heart pound from nerves and excitement. He looked over to see Ron and Harry look the same. They decided to get as many of their sweets as they could into their pockets before beading through the corridor with the crowd. The train soon slowed and came to a complete stop. Josh stuck close to Ron and Harry as they followed in the pushing crowd off the train and Josh noticed a lamp nearby, held over the heads of everyone around.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Josh looked at the giant man as he hurried forward and saw that he was the one that was with Harry that day in Diagon Alley.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

"Look!" Josh breathed when they turned the bend. They were on the edge of a large lake, the water black in the night light. But what Josh was staring at was the magnificent castle of many turrets and towers that caught the attention from its perch on the mountain on the other side of the lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing at a large group of boats nearby. Josh, Harry, and Ron quickly climbed into one, soon joined by Neville.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who was in a boat by himself, "Right then—FORWARD!" And the boats began moving on their own.

"Heads down!" Hagrid called. The first boats had reached the cliff. Boat by boat, students ducked down as they passed into a dark tunnel, following it until they reached a small harbor where everyone scrambled out of their boats.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid called.

"Trevor!" Neville cried in delight, rushing over to Hagrid and taking his toad quickly.

With Neville reunited with his toad, the students headed up a passageway, led by Hagrid. They came up in a grassy area, shadowed by the large castle before heading up a flight of stone stairs and grouped up at the large oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised one of his hands and knocked three times on the door. Josh suddenly felt his stomach tighten and bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling more excited than he had all day. He glanced over at Harry and Ron, who seemed to be feeling just nervous but just as he was.

A/n: Dont own HPSS. Some of it or most of it came from the book and the movie!


	3. A Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony

The doors opened to reveal a stern Professor wearing black robes and a pointy witch's hat, standing on the other side, waiting on the students.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she replied

The students followed McGonagall through the doors and Josh stared around in awe at the sight of the room they had entered. It was larger than most houses he had seen, lit by torches. The most magnificent marble stairway Josh had ever seen, led to the upper floors.

McGonagall, however, led the group to a small side corridor, causing the students to cramp together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall started, "The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will take your lessons with your house, as well as sleep in the house dormitories and spend your free time in the house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points while your rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whatever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting."

McGonagall looked over towards Neville, whose robes were fastened under his left ear, to the smudge on Ron's nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that, McGonagall left the students in the small corridor.

"How does this Sorting thing go?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Fred, my older brother, said it's some type of test," Ron said, "He said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Josh snorted at that, and wondered how many brothers did this kid have. His mother told him all about the sorting, about how a hat was put on your head and determined what house you were put in.

Several screams pulled his attention away from his thoughts. He spun around to see several transparent, solid-white people floating overhead, seeming deep in conversation. Josh looked at them interestingly with a half smile.

"Forgive and forget, I say," said one ghost that looked like a short, fat monk, "We ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" a second ghost, one in ruffles and tights, replied, "He's given us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?"

None of the students could get themselves to answer the ghost.

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few students gave awkward nods.

"Hope you make Hufflepuff!" the Friar grinned, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall's sharp voice cut in, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The ghosts slowly headed off through the wall and McGonagall turned back to the students.

"Form a line and follow me," she said.

Josh soon forgot about the ghosts as he got into the line between Harry and Ron, his heart pounding in excitement. The line began following McGonagall back through the hallway and through the large doors. Josh's mouth fell open in amazement as he stared around the room probably large enough to fit his entire house. He took in the faces staring at them from four long tables covered in golden plates and goblets before looking at the floating candles above them, then to the fifth table at the end of the room where several adults, obviously the teachers, were sitting. McGonagall led the students to in front of that table so they were facing out at the other students.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hermione said from nearby, "I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Josh looked behind him to see Ron shaking his head.

McGonagall brought out a stool and a hat. She put the hat on the stool and seconds later, it began to sing, shocking some of the first years.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
><em>_A smarter hat than me.  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<br>Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br>And I can cap them all.  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<br>The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you<br>Where you ought to be.  
>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br>Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<br>Set Gryffindors apart;  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<br>And unafraid of toil;  
>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br>if you've a ready mind,  
>Where those of wit and learning,<br>Will always find their kind;  
>Or perhaps in Slytherin<br>You'll make your real friends,  
>Those cunning folks use any means<br>To achieve their ends.  
>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<br>And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<br>For I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The hat bowed to the four tables as applause filled the room.

"So we just got to try on a hat!" Ron whispered, "I'll kill Fred! He was going on about wrestling a troll!" Josh snorted and laughed quietly.

McGonagall had stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, looking to the scroll, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A blonde girl stumbled to the stool and pulled on the hat, half her face disappearing under it. After a small pause, the hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the table at the right applauded as the girl hurried to them.

"Joshua Anderson."

Josh gulped. All his excitement turned to nervousness. He walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall that sat the hat on top of his head and a few seconds later, "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindor table cheered and Josh jumped off the stool with a smile. He looked towards the crowd and saw his two friends clapping for him.

The next person was a girl who was put in Hufflepuff. Then a girl name Tracey Davis was sorted into Slytherin. Hermione Granger was next and it turned out she was put into Gryffindor. She stepped off the stool and walked over to sit in front of Josh. He looked in the crowd and snorted when he saw Ron groan in disappointment. Josh looked away when he heard a familiar name.

"Daphne Greengrass!"

Josh watched as the blonde girl who he met that day in Diagon Alley walk up to the stool. The hat then screamed Slytherin and she walked over to her respectable table. Josh clapped for her, but noticed some of the older Gryffindors staring at him strangely and others glaring at him so he stopped. Daphne looked over and saw Josh. She gave him a small smile at him and he returned it smile.

A couple more went and then the round face boy name Neville was next and was put into Gryffindor. Another, then it was Draco Malfoy's turn. He was of course sorted into Slytherin. Josh looked over to see that Ron had Whispered something to Harry who nodded. Josh sighed thinking that Ron was saying something bad about all the Slytherins. It was now Harry's turn to be sorted. He went up to the stool where it took a while for the Hat to scream Gryffindor. Josh clapped loudly and when Harry arrived next to him, he gave him a high five.

Finally, The sorting was over before Josh knew it. Ron was put into Gryffindor too, then lastly, a Blaise Zabini was put into Slytherin.

Josh looked up to see McGonagall take a seat at the table and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" he said, watching the students from behind his half-moon spectacles, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I have a few words for you. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Dumbledore returned to his seat as everyone cheered. Josh looked at the headmaster strangely. What was that all about. Josh turned back to the table to see that food had appeared. He wondered how the heck did it happened, but ignored it and started eating some food. He looked at the other first years. The boys were him, Harry, Ron, a Irish boy named Seamus Finnigan, A dark skinned boy named Dean Thomas, and Neville. The girls were Hermione , Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. Next to him sat Harry with Neville on the other side and with Ron across from him. Josh turned around to Look at Harry who seemed to be enjoying himself, He then looked over at the Slytherin table to get another look at Daphne.

"What are you looking at?" Someone asked. Josh turned back around to see that Ron was the one who asked him the question.

Josh shrugged. "Nothing."

"Are you sure that it has nothing to do with that blonde girl in Slytherin?" Harry asked sitting on the other side of him.

"Well forget about it. You're a Gryffindor and she's a Slytherin," Ron stated.

"So. What does that have to do with anything?" Josh asked curiously and a little angrily.

"Because Gryffindors and Slytherins have hated each other since the school was built," Ron answered.

"Why?" Josh asked. _Sounds stupid, _he thought.

"That's just the way it is," Ron replied and continued stuffing his face.

"Why can't we interact with each other?" Josh asked. He didn't care about some stupid school rivalries. He should be able to be friends with who ever he wanted.

"Look, the Slytherins are bad and horrible people. They're just death eaters waiting to happen," Ron answered. Josh glared at Ron.

"My mom was in Slytherin you dumb git," he mumbled to himself.

Josh ate some more food when he suddenly heard Harry gasp. He turned to look at him and saw that he was rubbing his forehead where his scar was. He also seemed to be looking at someone. He followed his gaze to see two teachers. One wearing black robes with greasy hair and a crooked nose, and the other wearing maroon robes and a red turban. Harry nudged to the person next to him. He had red hair, glasses and was wearing some kind of badge.

"Percy?"

"Yes?" the older teen asked.

"Who is that person talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked. The teen followed his gaze up to the staff table.

"That teacher is Professor Snape, He's the head of Slytherin house and teaches Potions,." the older classmate answered. "He's been after Quirrell's job for years." Harry and Josh nodded then continued eating.

Minutes later, the foods disappeared and the headmaster stood up again.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered," he said, "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry and a few others gave short laughs.

"What the heck..." Josh said slowly.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore called. Some of the Slytherins groaned while Josh looked around.

Dumbledore waved his wand slightly and a ribbon of gold flew out, forming words in the air.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," he said, "And off we go!"

A mix of different tunes filled the air as everyone began singing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of stuff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>"

And it was done, Everyone had finished at different times. Josh looked around confused. It all had sounded really horrible and mismatched. "Ah, music," said the headmaster, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

Josh stood up with the rest of the Gryffindors and began making their way towards the entrance hall, but not before the Gryffindor prefects were calling out to the first years. The fifth year prefects lead the first years towards the stairs and then up seven flight of stairs to the seventh floor. They then arrived at a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"_Caput Draconis_," Percy said.

When they came in, they were in a beautiful room decorated in red and various shades of gold. Near the pathway's exit was a large fireplace, which was currently crackling away and providing heat to the room. In front of it was a red enormous, semi-circular couch that looked as if it could seat a dozen students easily. Other chairs and couches, all looking quite plush and comfortable, were littered about the room, as well. A number of tables were scattered around, as well. All of the first years were stunned at how beautiful and amazing it was. There were already older students already inside. Josh and the others were pretty impressed with they way the room looked.

"Now can I have your attention please, I'd like to explain to the first years where they're to be sleeping. Over here, you'll see two staircases. The one on the left leads down to the boys' dormitories, and the one on the right leads up and to the girls' dormitories. First years, you'll come across your rooms first." explained Percy.

"Right, then! Off to bed with you lot. You'll receive your class schedules tomorrow at breakfast. If you've got any problems, don't hesitate in getting a hold of us. We're prefects and we'll do what we can to help you if need be. There are also other older prefects as well, and even the head boy and girl will help as well," Said the other prefect.

Josh took one last look at the Common Room then followed Harry up to their dormitories. He walked through the door to his dormitory and looked around. There were six poster beds decorated with red and golden colors. Josh and the others were impressed with the room. Josh changed into his blue pajamas and lied down onto his new bed. He had the last bed that was next to Neville. He smiled as he sunk into his bed. _This turned out the best day ever,_ thought Josh_._


	4. Pure Hatred

Chapter 4: Pure Hatred

Josh woke up in the middle of the night. He just had a weird nightmare about a pretty large snake trying to hunt him down. He sat up and got out of bed and that's where he noticed that Harry was sitting by the window petting his white snowy owl. Josh slowly rose out of his bed and walked over to them.

"She's beautiful," Josh said catching Harry's attention who looked a little startled. "What's her name?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Hedwig," Harry replied then looked back out the window.

"Nice name," Josh said. "So what's up? Something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that your not asleep and over here probably talking to your owl." Josh answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"I dunno, Not really. Its just..."

"Go on."

"It's just that all my life, I've felt alone and different, and now i finally fit in and feel like this is my home since the people here are nice to me and stuff." Harry explained. Josh nodded his head and thought that this had to do with how his life before Hogwarts must have been horrible. Josh bid his new friend goodnight as they both went to the respectable beds to fall asleep. And with one last thought from Josh thinking that he would help Harry make this experience the best one he would ever have.

Josh woke up bright and early on Monday morning. He got out of bed and saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus waking up to and getting dressed. Harry and Ron were still sleeping. Josh had tried walking over to wake them, but no luck. They just moaned and rolled over. Ron actually said something but it was gibberish. Josh just shrugged and finished dressing into his school robes. Once done, Josh grabbed his bag, left the dorms, and left the Common Room.

Minutes later, Josh entered the Great Hall. There were students already awake at every table. Josh walked over to the Gryffindor table where he sat next to Hermione and across from a tired looking Neville.

"Morning Hermione, Neville," Josh said as he sat down on the table and starting grabbing food.

"Morning," Hermione replied happily.

"Morning," Neville said. Minutes later, Harry and Ron arrived yawning. Harry sat next to Josh while Ron sat across from Harry.

"Morning fellas," Josh said eating Breakfast.

"Morning," Harry replied rubbing his forehead.

"Mmmmmm," Ron said already stuffing his face with food.

"You alright there Harry?"Josh asked noticing Harry rubbing where his scar was.

"Yeah fine," Harry replied than began to eat breakfast. Josh nodded and went back to his breakfast.

"Here you are Mr. Anderson."

Josh looked up while taking a sip of orange juice and saw Professor McGonagall handing him a piece of paper. "What's this?" he asked as he set down his goblet to grab the piece is paper.

"This is your class schedule," answered the professor then continued on passing the rest of the students their schedules. Josh looked at his schedule.

**Class Schedule for First Year Gryffindors**

_Monday - Morning classes- Transfiguration with Slytherins, Charms with Ravenclaws  
><em>

_Afternoon classes- Double Potions with Slytherins,  
><em>

_Tuesday- Morning classes- Double Herbology with Hufflepuffs  
><em>

_Afternoon classes - Double History of Magic with Ravenclaws  
><em>

_Wednesday-Morning classes- Transfiguration, Charms  
><em>

_Afternoon classes- Double DADA with Slytherins_

_Evening class- Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs  
><em>

_Thursday- Morning classes - Charms , Herbology_

_Afternoon classes - DADA, History of Magic_

_Friday- Morning classes - Double Transfiguration_

_Afternoon classes - Double Potions._

"Great, we're with the Slytherins at the beginning of the day and at the end today,_" _Ron commented depressingly.

"Hey it might not be that bad," Josh replied to Ron's comment.

Ron snorted. "Yeah right. Like i told Harry yesterday, only every bad wizard ever known was from Slytherin."

"So. It doesn't mean they're all going to be bad," Josh argued. He wanted to yell about how his mother was in Slytherin and that she didn't even fight in the last war. She had went into hiding to keep away from the dark wizards who were trying to recruit her.

"You just don't know this stuff. You're not a pureblood and I've been told about all they're dark activities and such," Ron said then stuffed his face again. JOsh sighed angrily then left the table steaming.

"He could be right you know," Hermione said diagonally from Ron.

Ron scoffed. "No I'm right. He just doesn't know anything like I do." Hermione rolled her eyes then left the table with Neville.

"Maybe you're both right," Harry spoke up as he stood up with bag in hand. Ron just shrugged and stood up with Harry to go to their first Transfiguration class with the Slytherins.

Josh entered the Transfiguration class and noticed he was the only one there, not counting the cat that was sitting on top of the Professor's desk. Josh stared at the cat strangely then took a seat at the back of the class where he noticed The desks in the class were fit for two people. Minutes later, more and more students ushered inside of the class room. The last student in was the dark skinned boy named Blaise. He scanned the room. He also saw a seat empty next to Josh and two in the front of the class. Not wanting to sit in the front, he decided to sit next to Josh. They both game each other nods when he sat down.

The bell rang signaling the start of class and everyone sat quietly waiting for the teacher. Josh looked around. He noticed Daphne was sitting to his right next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair. He had forgotten what that girl's name was. Daphne looked over to Josh and they gave each other small smiled. _Where is Harry and Ron? _he thought as he continued to look around the class room. Josh looked back at the desk to see the cat jump off the desk and to the floor. The first years watched in shock as the cat transformed into the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

The professor looked around the class room. She seemed to notice that two students were missing as there were two empty seats. She sighed through her nose then began her lecture.

"Good morning class. Welcome to you first class of Transfiguration." she started. "Now, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Josh looked around the class. McGonagall seemed to be a stern teacher. McGonagall then went on to lecture a little more then told us to read chapter one out of our books and to take notes then transformed back into her cat form. Minutes after that, the door burst open and in ran Harry and Ron breathing heavily and interrupting the class.

"We made it," Ron breathes out as he and Harry walked up to the front of the class. "Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late." Harry and Ron walked a little further only to be shocked that the cat jumped and transform into McGonagall. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said in awe.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley," McGonagall replied. "But perhaps it would be useful if i transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time." Some of the class snickered quietly. Josh heard Blaise snort from nest to him.

"We got lost," Harry blurted out.

"Then perhaps a map, i trust you don't need one to find your seats," McGonagall said sternly. Harry and Ron nodded and sat down and started to read chapter one in their textbooks.

Charms was a little better. The class was taught by a short plump professor name Flitwick. Josh though it was cool and that Flitwick was going to be nice and helpful.

Lunch arrived and Josh was sitting between Harry and Hermione.

"So, how did you guys get lost?" Josh asked curiously.

"Well we asked an older student who told us somewhere around the corner from where we were," Harry started. "We found the door, only to open it and find out it was blocked by a wall, then other doors wouldn't open for some reason, and some that weren't a door, more like they were painted on." Josh chuckled lighlty.

"This place is full of surprises," Josh said.

"It wasn't until Professor Quirrell found us and pointed us into the right direction," Ron added. Harry nodded in agreement. "I swear he smells like garlic." Harry and Josh nodded then looked up as the owls were swooping in and dropping mail. Josh's owl, Shadow, dropped the Daily Prophet and a letter from his mom in front of him. Josh opened the letter to see that his mother was asking how he was and how his first day of classes went, and how much her and his father missed him.

"Can i borrow this?" Harry asked waving the Prophet Josh had received. Josh shrugged and nodded yes. He also noticed Harry didn't receive any mail at all but decided not to ask about it. "Thanks."

"Hey guys look!" Harry said getting the attention of Josh, Ron, and Hermione. "Listen. _Believe to be the work of dark witches and wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins acknowledge that the breach but insists that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had been emptied earlier that very same day. _That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and i went to." Josh and Ron looked at the paper strangely. What does it mean? That was very odd.

After lunch, the Gryffindors headed to the Dungeons for Potions class. Josh ended up being the last one inside. He saw that the tables would fit four people and the only seat Available was next to Daphne, her friend, and Blaise. Josh walked over and took the seat. As he sat, the door burst open and in walked the greasy haired Professor Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in my class," He said as he strode up to the front of the classroom. He turned to face the classroom to study his new students. His eyes had lingered a little longer on Harry and Josh than others. Harry wasn't really paying attention and Josh just stared back stupidly. "As such, I don't expect any of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, those select few who posses the predisposition. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the soflty simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as i usually have to teach." He said. To Josh, he seemed to be staring at someone.

He followed the gaze to see that it was Harry who was still not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" Snape finished loudly. Josh saw Hermione nudge Harry who looked up and saw Snape glaring at him. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, What would i get if i added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked Harry. Hermione's hand shot up straight into the air. Harry shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. "You don't now? Well let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot up again. "I don't know sir." Harry answered.

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked Harry.

"I don't know sir," Harry repeated.

"Pity," Snape said. "Clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly Hermione knows!" Harry spoke back. Josh was surprised by this. "Seems a pity not to ask her." Some of the Gryffindors snickered. He heard Blaise snort and Daphne and her friend giggle.

"Silence," Snape ordered lazily. Snape glared at Harry then walked right up to him and sat down. "Put your hand down you silly girl. For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of the living dead. A bezoar is a stone taking from the stomahc of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As fro monkswood and wolfbane, they are the same plant. Well, why aren't you all copying this down." Snape said loudly for the whole class to hear him. The students opened their journals and started writing what he had said. Snape sat up and walked over to his desk where Harry glared at him the whole way.

"Gryffindors." The Gryffindors looked up at Snape. "Note that five points will be taken from your house for your classmates cheek." Snape finished. The Slytherins laughed quietly, the Gryffindors groaned, and Harry continued to glare at the Professor.

Josh shook his head at Snape. Why the heck was he putting Harry on the spot. He didn't even do anything. It was like Snape had a pure hatred for Harry or something. Who knows.

The potions class continued with Josh having to pair up with Blaise to work on making a simple potion to cure boils. Harry was paired with Hermione while Ron was paired with Neville. Josh and Blaise barely talked when they worked on the potion. He was weighing the dried nettles while Blaise was crushing snake fangs, while Snape stopped at their desk, hovering over them to examine their progress. He seemed satisfied at their work as he walked away with no insults or anything.

The class ended when clouds of acid green smoke filled the dungeons, the smoke was followed by an ominous hiss which sent Snape on the warpath berating Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley and taking several more points away from Gryffindor before turning to Harry and Hermione.

"Potter, take Longbottom to the hospital wing since it seems Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley will need all the extra time they can get. You will assist Weasley, Miss Granger," Snape added as he bottled Harry and Hermione's potion. He brought the vial to the light, studying it very closely before turning his attention back to the two in front of him. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Harry immediately packed his parchment and books and slid them back into his pack. He then led a whimpering Neville who was sprouting nasty crimson boils on his arms and legs out of the potions classroom. Before he left the classroom, he told Josh to tell Ron that he'd meet them in the Great Hall.

The day was then finished as Josh, Harry, and Ron had visited Hagrid and had a nice friendly conversation.


	5. A Wizard's Duel

Chapter 5: A Wizard's Duel

It has been two weeks. Josh thought this place was amazing and all his friends had thought so as well. He seemed to be doing good in all his classes, but the only classes he hated were History of Magic and Potions. History of Magic was boring and Josh could not keep his eyes open for five seconds before Binns' voice would make him drowsy again. He didn't like Potions because of Snape. He seemed not only to have hatred for Harry, but for all of the Gryffindors as well. He insulted Neville and Ron's intelligence when they couldn't get their potions right. Hermione was insulted by being a know it all silly girl. Only Josh and Parvati have yet to be insulted yet. And the Slytherins were never insulted.

Now, Josh and the other Gryffindors were standing in a line with brooms lying on the ground next to each student. The Slytherins were on the opposite side looking the same way. They were having their first flying lesson. Josh was in between Harry and Neville with Ron on the other side of Harry. Back in the common room, some of the first years would tell stories from when they would ride brooms at home. Seamus had told about how he would fly on the countryside. Ron shared how he would fly his brother Charlie's broom then about how he almost ran into a hang glider. He and Dean would argue about Dean's favorite sport football. Ron had argued how playing with one ball and not flying was fun. Neville, however, had never been on a broom as he was never allowed to be on one by his Grandmother. Hermione was just as nervous as Neville was. She could not learn from a book as she always did but she tried giving out flying tips she had received from a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages, but most, _except Neville, ignore her_. _Josh on the other hand had never flown a flown a broom either. He had lived in a muggle neighborhood, and his mother would not let him fly, nor would she risk it.

"Good afternoon class," said a brusque woman walking in between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch!" the students replied.

"Good afternoon Parvati, Good Afternoon." Madam Hooch walked towards then end of the line and turned back to the first years. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Stick your right hand over your broom an say up."

Josh and the other first years did so. It turned out that him and Harry were the first to have their brooms in hand on their first try and at the same time as well. Others had trouble with this as they were some how not doing it right. There were a lot of frustrated 'ups'.

"Come on now," said Hooch. "Do it with feeling."

"Up!" Ron said in frustration. "Up! Up! Up!" Suddenly, the handle of Ron's broom flew up and hit him in the face. Ron yelped in pain as Harry and Josh laughed at his frustration and pain. "Shut up, Harry!" he said with his ears going red.

Finally, all of the students had brooms in hand.

"Now that you have a hold of your broom, i want you to mount it, grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end," Madam Hooch instructed and the students did as told. "Now when i blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your broom steady and reach 3 feet, hover up for a minute, then lean forward slightly and touch back down lightly. On my whistle, 3,2,1..." she blew the whistle, but no one hovered except Neville who looked to be hovering higher and higher. "Okay Mr. Longbottom, you can't stop." Hooch ordered, but he couldn't, and hovered higher and higher some more.

"Neville?" Josh shouted but apparently Neville could not go down. He even shouted at his broom to take him down but it didn't work.

"Mr. Longbottom, get down here right this instance!" Hooch commanded. Neville's broom flew high into the sky then stopped. Suddenly, his broom jerked forward and he was flying as fast as the broom could handle. He screamed in terror as his broom did flips and twirls in the sky. He yelped as his broom seemed to try and buck him off but luckily he had a tight grip on the broom. Finally, as if hit by a bludger, Neville fell of his broom when only 30 feet in the air. Hooch and the other students ran towards and crowded around him. Neville was lying face down in a heap. His broom had flown away some where as no one saw where it went.

Madam Hooch bent over him white and paled as Neville."Tut, tut. Looks like a broken wrist." she comment the proceeded to help Neville stand up as he whimpered in pain. She turned to speak to the rest of the first years. "None of you is to move while i take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If i see a single broom in the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch." Hooch led a tear streaked Neville away from the crowd and back into the castle.

Malfoy burst out in laughter. "Did you see he face, the great lump." Some of the other Slytherins started laughing as well. Josh looked over and saw that Daphne, her friend, and Blaise weren't laughing. He glared at Malfoy who continued on with his rant.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Parvati snapped.

"Stick up for Longbottom eh, Patil," Malfoy said with smirk. "Sounds like you have a thing for the fat cry baby." Parvati continued to glare at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, why don't you just shut your pompous mouth!" Josh said from behind him. Malfoy turned around with a amused smirk.

"Well what are you going to do about it Anderson," Malfoy replied. Josh glared, seething in Anger. He wished someone would show up this pompous git. "Look!" Malfoy said as he bent down and snatched something from the ground. "It's that stupid boy's rememberall his grand sent him."

"Give here Malfoy!" Harry said quietly and calmly next to Josh. Everyone who wasn't paying attention turned to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily.

"No. I think i leave somewhere for Longbottom to find." He said as he lifted into the air on his broom. "About on the roof," he said as he hovered. Harry sneered. "What's the matter Potter, bit beyond your reach." Harry picked up his broom he had let drop to the ground and mounted it.

"Harry no way!" Hermione said as she ran up to him. "You heard what Madam Hooch said plus you don't even know how to fly yet!" Harry glared at her then looked at Ron and Josh for support.

Josh smirked and nodded as if saying 'Show that git' while Ron just shrugged. "Harry don't!" Hermione pleaded, but Harry ignored her and flew up into the air. "What an idiot!"

"He's not an idiot. I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Josh said. Ron nodded in agreement and Hermione huffed. Josh watched as Harry and Malfoy exchanged a few words, yet he couldn't hear them as they were out of ear shot. He watched as Malfoy threw the shining ball as hard as he could. Harry flew as fast as he could and then he suddenly caught it. He looked like he was born to fly. Harry flew down back to the crowd with the rememberall in his hand holding it up in triumph. The Gryffindors cheered while running up to him, congratulating him.

"Harry Potter!"

All heads turned towards the voice. It was Professor McGonagall. She didn't really look happy to see them. "Come with me please," she said. Harry looked back at his friends then left with McGonagall.

"What do you think she wants with him?" Ron asked Josh.

Josh shrugged. "I dunno, i hope he didn't get into trouble." Ron nodded in agreement.

After flying lessons and in the common room, Harry explained to his friends why he had left with Professor McGonagall.

"You! On the Quidditch team?" Ron asked in awe."That's wicked. First years never make the house teams."

Harry nodded with a grin. "Yep."

"That's great Harry," Josh congratulated. "That makes you the youngest seeker in the..."

"Century!" Someone answered from behind them. Harry, Ron, and Josh turned to see the Weasley twins with identical grins.

"Hello there Harry!" Fred said.

"Yes and well done there, Harry," George said. "Wood's just told us."

"Fred and George are on the team to, beaters," Ron informed.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad," Fred said. "Can't make any promises though. Rough game Quidditch."

Ron and George nodded. "Brutal," George agreed. "But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two," Fred finished.

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." George said.

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." They both bid their goodbyes and left the three boys.

Harry sighed. Ron and Josh looked at him. He seemed a little troubled. "Go on Harry. Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great at it,' Ron encouraged.

"But i've never even played Quidditch. What if you make a fool of Myself?" Harry replied.

"Oh you won't," Josh replied. Harry and Ron looked at him questioningly. "Because it's in your blood."

"How do you know?" Harry asked curiously.

"Follow me," Josh said simply as he stood up. Harry and Ron shared a glance and followed him. They left the common room and went down four flights of stairs and to the third floor where Josh led the two to the trophy room. He walked over to a Quidditch trophy. Harry and Ron looked at it.

_Quidditch Champions - Gryffindors_

_Quidditch Captain- James Potter, Chaser._

"Whoa," Harry and Ron murmured.

"Harry, you didn't tell me your father was a Quidditch Player too," Ron said in awe.

"I didn't know," Harry said in awe. The trio left the trophy room and started heading down to the Great Hall to get some dinner. They were almost there when they ran into Malfoy and his cronies.

"Well hello there Scarhead," Malfoy greeted with a smirk. Hermione had just arrived behind her fellow Gryffindors.

"Malfoy," Harry said through his gritted teeth.

"So are you about to have your last meal eh Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk while his two cronies laughed. "When are you getting the train back to the muggles."

"You seem to be a lot Braver now that you're back on the ground and you have your little idiot friends with you," said Harry coolly. There really wasn't any thing little about Crabbe or Goyle. They seemed to be seething and cracking their knuckles ready to pounce when Malfoy game them the Okay.

"I'll take you anytime on my home, Potter," Malfoy said. "Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel, wands only, No contact at all. Oh wait, never heard of a wizard's duel have you, Potter?"

"Of course he has," Ron said making Josh and Hermione roll their eyes. "I'm his second! Who's yours?" Josh sighed he wanted to take part in the Duel and be Harry's second. He also wanted to give Malfoy or Crabbe a piece of his mind.

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle deciding which one to pick. "Crabbe." he answered. "Midnight alright? We could meet in the trophy room. That's always unlocked." Malfoy smirked then left into the Great Hall with his two Cronies. Harry turned to look at his friends.

"What the heck is a Wizard's duel?" Harry asked. "And what do you mean you're my second."

Hermione glared at Ron thinking this was his fault. "Well, a second is one who takes over if you die," Hermione explained glaring at Ron who didn't notice.

Catching the look at Harry's expression, Josh decided to make him feel better. "People only die in proper duels so you don't have to worry about that," Josh said. Ron nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Yeah the most you guys will ever do is send sparks at each other," Ron said as the four Gryffindors entered the Great Hall and sat down at their table. "Neither of you know enough to any real damage."

"Yeah he probably expected you to refuse," Josh said as he grabbed a meat pie.

"It doesn't matter if you refused or not," Hermione finally spoke up. "He won't do it anyway. Right Harry?" Ron snorted while Josh rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is," Ron answered for Harry.

"And what if i wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked his friends.

"There's always punching him in the nose," Josh suggested making Ron chuckle with a mouth full of food.

"You mustn't go wondering the school at night!" Hermione said. "You'll get into trouble."

"There's goes my hope of eating in peace," Ron mumbled. Josh looked at him and snorted. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it.

"You'll lose us points if you go!" Hermione said sternly. "That's very selfish of you!"

"And it's none of your business," Harry said.

"Yeah, goodbye," said Ron with a smile. Hermione looked at Josh for support, but he was avoiding her eyes. Josh was going to support Harry in the Duel and he was going to be there as well. Hermione huffed and went to sit somewhere else at the table.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Josh were in their dorm discussing the upcoming wizard's duel with Malfoy. Seamus and Dean were already asleep. Neville seemed to have not yet returned from the Hospital Wing yet. Ron was now trying to give advice to Harry on the duel.

"If Malfoy he tries to curse you, you better dodge it because i don't remember how to block it," Ron said to Harry who nodded.

"I think it's prego or proto or something like that." Josh said. "I dunno, just forget it." Harry nodded. "You know there will be a good chance to get caught by Filch and his cat." Josh added. "And here we are about to break another school rule."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care. I keep seeing Malfoy's sneering face and all i want to do is wipe that sneer off his face." Harry said with a determined look in his eye.

"Then let's make it happen," Josh said with a smirk.

"Well, it's half past eleven," Ron said at last. "We'd better go," he suggested. The trio pulled on their robes and their wands and tip toed out of their dorm and down the common room. They had almost reached the portrait when someone had spoken up that wasn't one of the boys' voice.

"I can't believe you're going to do this Harry!"

All three boys turned to see none other than Hermione Granger who had her hands one her hips wearing her pajamas as well. She had a frown on her face.

"You!" Ron said furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother!" Hermione snapped back. "Percy would be able to put a stop to this!" All three boys rolled their eyes in annoyance. Josh and Harry couldn't believe how she could be so interfering and a bossy little girl.

"Come on guys," Harry said and pushed open portrait. Ron followed him out. Josh shrugged at Hermione then followed Harry as well. Hermione huffed then followed the boys out. She wasn't giving up that easy.

"Do you not care about Gryffindor and only yourself!" Hermione hissed at the three boys. "I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup. You'll lose all the points i received from McGonagall for knowing about switching spells." Ron and Josh snorted. Josh knew about them too, he just didn't feel like answering McGonagall's question.

"Go away!" Ron said.

"Alright, but i warned you when you're all sitting on the train tomorrow!" Hermione warned. She turned back to the portrait only to find it empty. Josh, Ron, and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. It seemed that the fat lady had gone on a night time visit or something. They all seemed to be locked out now. "Now what am i going to do?" Hermione cried out.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "Now if you don't mind, we have a wizard's duel to attend to or we'll be late." The three boys turned and starting walking away. By the time the reached the end of the corridor, Hermione had reached up to them.

"I'm coming with you," she demanded.

"You are not!" Ron hissed.

"You think I'm going to wait out here for Filch and Mrs. Norris to come round and catch me," Hermione said. "And if we do get caught, I'm telling him the truth and how i was trying to stop you three boys."

"You've got some nerve," Ron said loudly. Josh and Harry rolled their eyes. They just keep arguing. When will the stop?

"Will both of you stop this!" Harry nearly screamed.

"Yeah, i think i heard something," Josh said looking around. The two shut their mouths but glared at one another. "It sounded like some kind of snuffling."

"Mrs. Norris," Ron breathed out. The looked to see not Mrs. Norris come from around the corned, but Neville who seemed to be rubbing his eyes as if he had been sleeping.

"Oh thank goodness you guys found me," Neville said looking relieved. "I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get back into the common room to get into bed." Harry snorted, Ron laughed, Josh face palmed himself while Hermione shook her head.

"Keep your voice down Neville," Josh said. "The password is pig snout, but it won't help as the fat lady has left her portrait." Neville drooped a little.

"How's your arm there Neville," Harry asked.

"Fine." Neville answered showing them his wrist. "Madam Pomfrey fixed it up in a minute."

"That's good," Ron said. "Look Neville, we've got be somewhere, so we'll see you later." The four other Gryffindors started walking off.

"Don't leave me!" Neville cried as he followed where ever they were going. "I don't want to be alone, The Bloody Baron has been by twice and he scares me" Ron, Josh, and Harry laughed quietly. Once done, Ron looked at his watch then sighed furiously.

"If either of you get us caught, i will try my hardest to learn this bogies spell and use it one you," Ron said angrily. Josh tried to keep from laughing. _If that all it take's to get him to do his own work, then i'd get him caught on purpose, _he thought. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Harry.

"All of you be quiet!" he hissed then lead them down the stairs.

At every turn they made, Josh and Hermione would let out a breath of relief as they hadn't run into Filch or Mrs. Norris. Minutes later, they entered the third floor corridor and tip toed towards the trophy room. It turned out that neither Malfoy or Crabbe were even there yet. The five Gryffindors walked around the Room examining the trophies but yet kept their eyes on the room. Harry was over by his dad's trophy with a sad look in his eyes. Josh walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave Harry a sad smile then continued to look at other trophies. The minutes crept by and still no sign of Malfoy.

"He's late," Ron said. "Maybe he's chickened out," he added with a hopeful look in his eye.

Suddenly a noise was heard in the next room making all of the brave Gryffindors jump. Harry, Ron, and Josh pulled out their wands. They heard a voice that did not sound like Malfoy at all.

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be around here somewhere lurking in the corridor," said what sounded like Filch talking to Mrs. Norris. Harry waved around madly signaling the others to follow him. The group of five scurried towards the exit and away from Filch's voice. Neville was last out just as Filch entered the trophy room. Harry led them away from the trophy room and down a long corridor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Josh's heart was pounding as well as the others, afraid of getting caught.

Neville squeaked in fear as he ran but tripped, knocking down Ron and Josh who knocked down a suit of armor making a loud crashing noise that echoed through the corridor.

"Run!" Harry yelled. Ron, Josh, and Neville quickly stood up and followed Harry and Hermione who were in the lead. They ran and ran until Harry led them into what seemed to be a hidden passageway and ended up by the Charms room, which was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Josh panted while looking behind him. Harry and Ron were leaning across the wall panting. Neville was doubled over breathing heavily and sputtering.

"I told you!" Hermione gasped.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," Ron said quickly.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said. "He was never going to meet you at all. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room."

"Sounds like Malfoy was trying to get us in trouble," Josh said.

"I think You're right Josh," Harry said. Hermione huffed silently and Ron nodded in agreement. Neville was still breathing too hard to make any sort of reply. They continued walking when they stopped in shock as Peeves appeared out of nowhere.

"Peeves please don't say anything!" Josh pleaded.

"Wondering around at night are we, ickle firsties!" Peeves said. "Naughty naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you say anything at all," Josh pleaded again. "Please!" Harry and the others nodded.

"I should tell the caretaker," Peeves said.

"Get out of the way!" Ron snapped as he tried to punch the poltergeist. However, this proofed to be a really big mistake.

"Students out of bed near the Charms classroom!" the poltergeist shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Run!" Josh said as he lead the others away from Peeves right in to a door at the end of the corridor. Josh yanked open the door, but it was locked.

"This is it, we're done for," Ron cried depressingly.

"Oh move over!" Hermione said as she pushed Ron and Josh to get into the front. She reached into her pocket but pulled out nothing. "Oh no, i forgot my wand in my dorm."

"Why what spell are you trying to do!" Josh asked hurriedly.

"The unlocking spell," Hermione said. "The incantation is _alohamora!" _Josh nodded and pointed his wand at the door knob.

"_Alohamora," _Josh said hurriedly yet determinedly, and it worked when there was a sounding click. "Yes! Let's go." Josh yanked the door open to let the others enter and Josh closed the door. They all pushed their ears against the door. They heard Filch and Peeves arguing the heard them getting softer as it seemed the were walking away.

"They're gone," Ron said as he leaned away from the door.

"Get off Neville," Harry hissed. Neville seemed to be tugging on Harry's sleeve. Josh turned and noticed Neville's paled and fear stricken face.

"Neville? What's wrong?" Josh asked. Neville pointed and Josh turned around as his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"I wonder why this door was locked?" Ron asked as the remaining three turned around.

"I have a good reason," Josh said. Their eyes widened in horror at what was in front of them which happened to be a large three headed dog that had just awoken glaring at them with hunger in it's eyes. The five Gryffindors screamed in terror and struggled in opening the door. The dogs barked at them and the first years finally opened the door and exited the forbidden corridor and closed the door and ran all away back to the pink lady portrait in mere minutes with fear in their eyes. Luckily, the pink lady was there. Harry nearly shouted the password.

The five Gryffindors entered the common room and fell to the ground in exhaustion and in terror.

"What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron finally spoke up after minutes of silence.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione hissed at the others. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet," Josh hissed. "I was too busy looking at it's angry barking heads."

"No! It was standing on a trapdoor," Hermione said. "Obviously guarding something." She added.

"Guarding something?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Now if you four don't mind, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled." she finished then left the common room and to her dorm.

Ron stared with his mouth agape. "No, we don't mind."

"I think we should go back to bed," Josh suggested. The others stood up and headed to their dorm. "Plus i wonder why she thinks getting expelled is more worse than being killed." The others chuckled then headed to their respectable beds.

Josh fell asleep thinking about almost being expelled while Harry fell asleep thinking on what that three headed dog was guarding. He thought that he knew what was being guarded. It had to be what Hagrid had took out of vault 713.

**A/N HPSS gave me most of this stuff so i don't own it all. I think i might do it this way with some changes cause it helps.**


	6. An Unforgettable Halloween

Chapter 6: An Unforgettable Halloween

The next day at lunch, Harry, Ron, and Josh entered the Great Hall discussing what had happened last night. Earlier that morning, they saw how angry and shocked Malfoy was when they arrived at breakfast which made them laugh.

"That was a pretty great adventure last night, was it not?" Josh said as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah it was pretty great," Ron said with a grin.

"I think i would like to have another one," Harry said. Ron and Josh nodded in agreement.

"What do you think that dog was guarding?" Josh asked. Harry had already filled them in on what happened during that day he went to Gringotts. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but all i know is that it's small like the size of a small rock," Harry answered then grabbed some food.

"It has to be something pretty cool as it has a freaking three headed dog protecting it," Ron said a little too loud.

"Shush!" Josh shushed. "We don't need every one to know this."

"Sorry,' Ron said.

"Yeah and it's either really valuable or really dangerous," Harry said trying to think.

"Or both," Josh added. Josh thought they would need more clues to figure this thing out.

On the other hand, Neville and Hermione neither showed the slightest interest in this mystery of what lay underneath the black dog. All Neville cared about was never ever going back to see that dog again. And now, They were about to find out that Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they would probably see this as an added bonus.

Josh turned to Hermione. "Hermione, what page was it with the definition of the light spell?" He asked knowing that she knew. Ron and Harry didn't know what it was. However, Hermione didn't answer him as she seemed to have ignored him. "Hermione? Hermione...Hermione Granger!" he nearly shouted making Harry and Ron jump.

"What!" she snapped at Josh who drew back.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Josh asked her.

"No, find it on your own," she replied then left the table with her bag.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Ron asked.

"She seems to be a little sour from what happened last night," Josh answered with a frown. "And i think she's ignoring us."

"Good," Ron said then continued eating. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we apologize to her?" Josh asked. Harry shrugged.

"No," Ron answered with a snort. "We didn't ask her to come with us." Josh thought he was right but he still felt Hermione needed an apology.

"So Harry, excited to play Quidditch?" Josh asked his famous friend.

Harry sighed but nodded. "Sort of. But i am a little nervous." Josh nodded.

"So how are we going to get back at Malfoy?" Ron asked. The three boys were still a little mad that Malfoy tricked them to get into trouble.

"I do have some dung bombs we could use," Josh suggested.

"Yeah and i bet we could ask Fred and George to help us too," Ron added. Josh and Harry smiled. They had learned that the Weasley twins were actually quite the jokesters at Hogwarts.

"Yeah i bet they would make him think he was some kind of girl doing ballet," Josh said. Him and Harry bursted out laughing. Ron, however, was confused at this.

"What's Ballet?" he asked, but before anyone could answer, the mail started arriving. Everyone noticed six large owls were carrying one long package. It had landed right in front of Harry. Harry and his friends were pretty surprised. Just as the owls left, another flew down and dropped a note on the long package. Harry opened the letter first.

_DO NOT OPEN THIS PACKAGE AT THE TABLE!_

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one._

_Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry's eyes lit up in glee as he handed his letter to Ron who read it then gave it to Josh.

"A Nimbus 2000," Ron moaned enviously. "I've never touched one." Ron, Harry, and Josh left the Hall quickly to open the parcel before their next lesson, but when they arrived to the stairs near the entrance hall, it seemed to be blocked by none other than Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. Harry, Ron, and Josh glared at the Slytherins.

"That's a broomstick," Malfoy said with jealousy in his voice then threw the parcel back to Harry, but smirked nevertheless. "You'll be in trouble this time Potter. First years aren't allowed to have brooms."

Ron couldn't help himself as he blurted out, "It's not any old broomstick, that's a Nimbus 2000." Then continued on. "What did you say you got at home Malfoy, a Comet 260." Ron grinned at Harry and Josh who grinned back.

"Yeah, Comets are flashy but they aren't in the same league as the Nimbus," Josh added.

"What do you know about it Weasley and Anderson." Malfoy said. "Weasley you can't even buy half of the broomstick handle, I suppose you and your brothers have to save twig by twig. And Anderson, you couldn't even fly an old school broom if your life depended on it." Ron sneered as his ears turned red. Josh gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The whole flying lessons they had Josh had not really been able to kick off the ground. If he did, it would take him the whole lesson and who only hovered for 3 feet and that's about it. Malfoy smirked in triumph.

Before Ron or Josh could answer, Flitwick had arrived behind Malfoy's elbows. "Not arguing are we, boys?" he asked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick!" Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Flitwick agreed beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances about Mr. Potter. What model is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000, sir," Harry answered as him and his friends were fighting not to laugh at Malfoy's horror stuck look on his face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it." he added. Him, Ron, and Josh headed up the stairs smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well it's true,' Josh said at the top of the stairs.

"He-he, yep i was there too," Ron laughed.

"Yeah, if he hadn't stolen Neville's rememberal, i wouldn't have been on the team," Harry said with a triumphant smile.

"So i suppose you think it's a reward for breaking rules," said an angry voice from behind the three boys. It was Hermione who seemed to be looking angry at Harry and his broomstick.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us," Harry said.

"Yes, please don't stop now," Ron added. "It's doing us so much good and all." Hermione huffed and marched away with her nose in the air.

"You know what, maybe i was wrong to say she needed an apology," Josh said even more angrier than before.

"Glad you've seen the light, mate," Ron said.

After classes and dinner, Harry went to his Quidditch lessons while Josh decided to go and work on his homework in the library. He asked Ron to join him but Ron snorted and said No then continued to play chess with Dean. Josh walked into the back of the library to find a good spot, and back there, he saw Daphne Greengrass sitting on a table doing her own work. Josh quietly walked up to her table and sat across from her. Daphne looked up to see the smiling face of Josh.

"Hey," Josh greeted.

"Hi," Daphne greeted back.

"What are you working on?" He asked curiously then started pulling out his materials. Daphne raised an eyebrow and stared at Josh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Do what?" Josh asked with a blank look on his face.

"You, a Gryffindor, sit with me, a Slytherin," Daphne answered as if it was obvious.

"Yeah and..." Josh dragged on with his eyebrows raised.

"Gryffindors don't really associate with Slytherins as they're rivals," Daphne said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So your saying that i can't associate with my mother because I'm a Gryffindor and she was a Slytherin?" Josh asked her. Daphne looked puzzle. "Look, let's get this straight," Josh started a little heatedly. "I am more of an open minded person. I don't care if you're a Slytherin, a werewolf, or a bleedling fat troll. I'd rather get to know a person before i judge them. Not all of you Slytherins are like Malfoy."

"How do you know I'm not like him?" Daphne asked.

"Because you haven't insulted me yet. We have been sitting next to Potions and you never laugh when the Gryffindors get punished, and Blaise is usually nice to me in Transfiguration and DADA." Josh explained. Daphne nodded and smiled. Josh smiled in return.

"So what house was your dad in?' Daphne asked making conversation.

"He's a muggle," Josh answered as he opened his DADA textbook then looked back at Daphne. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Daphne smiled. "No."

Josh nodded. "What were your parents in?" he asked.

"They were both in Slytherin," She answered then looked up to Josh with a questioningly look and she seemed to know his question. "They were neutral during the war," Josh nodded in understanding.

"My mother was the same," Josh said as he started writing his essay.

"Are you neutral?"

Josh shrugged. "I dunno. I've never really though about it," he answered. Daphne nodded then went back to her work.

"Well, being friends with Harry Potter, I'd say your side has already been chosen," Daphne said.

"I guess," Josh said. "Do you think Voldemort is still alive?" When he said the name, Daphne dropped her quill.

"Yeah i do, i mean his body wasn't found," Daphne answered, picking up her quill. "He's just hiding somewhere." Josh nodded.

"So what are you working on?" Josh asked. Daphne smiled, and the two continued to converse through the night. What they didn't notice was a certain blonde haired Slytherin lurking in the shadows and listening to their conversation, seething in anger.

Two months had passed as it was now the day of Halloween. Nothing really happened as much. Harry was having Quidditch practice three times a week. He couldn't believe all this was so real and hoped it was not a dream. He told Josh that Hogwarts was more of a home than the place he lived on Privet Drive. Hermione still seemed to barely talk to the Harry, Ron, or Josh, but they seemed fine with it, but when she did talk to them was to chide them into not breaking the rules or doing homework. Josh would sometimes meet Daphne in the Library to talk and do work. They have gotten closer, but thought to keep their friendship a secret as their fellow classmates would try and keep them apart. Ron, Harry, and Josh still didn't solve their mystery yet, but they felt close to solving it.

Josh and his friends awoke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin through the corridors. What was even better was that Flitwick thought that they were ready to start making objects fly. Something they had seemed to want to try ever since Flitwick had made Neville's toad zip around the classroom. Flitwick had put the class into pairs. Harry's partner was Seamus, Ron was Hermione's. Josh couldn't tell who was angrier at this, and his partner was Dean Thomas.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too...never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." Josh could have sworn there was some kind of pun in there somewhere.

This proved to be a bit difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his textbook. Josh and Dean had a little trouble as well. Josh had some how made their feather do the opposite of Harry's and Seamus's. It froze. Dean seemed pretty amused by this. Josh sighed in frustration but kept trying.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosar!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong!" Hermione snapped at Ron. "It's _Wingardium Leviosa_, not _Leviosar_."

"You do it then if you're so clever then. Go on," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, swished and flicked her wand at the feather and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Their feather rose from the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh well done!" said Flitwick clapping. "Everyone see here, Ms. Granger's done it."

At the end of the class, Josh looked over at Ron. He swear he could almost smell the anger coming off of Ron. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Josh and Dean exited catching up with the rest of the Gryffindor boys.

"It's no way no one could stand her," Ron said to his fellow Gryffindors. Josh sighed. "She's a nightmare, honestly!" Someone then knocked into Josh hardly and they saw it was Hermione. Josh sworn he heard her sniffing when she passed by.

"I think she heard you." Harry said staring at the back of Hermione's retreating form.

"So," said an uncomfortable Ron. "She knows she hasn't gotten any friends."

"Wow Ron, your such a bloody git," said Josh as he sped up hoping to catch Hermione but lost her in the crowd.

Hermione wasn't in the next class. Nor did Josh see her until dinner.

"Where's Hermione?" Josh asked Parvati at the dinner table. The Great Hall looked great for Halloween. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. There were plenty of candies and sweet treats littered along the table.

"She's in the girl's bathroom, crying," Parvati answered. At the same time, Harry and Josh looked at Ron. He shrugged with his mouth full of food. Josh sighed and shook his head.

The doors burst open loudly. Everyone stared as Quirrell ran in sweaty and disheveled. "Troll, in the dungeon! Troll! In the dungeon!" He screamed. "Thought you ought to know," he finished then fell to the ground as if he fainted. Most of the students starting screaming their heads off. Josh looked around. He saw Malfoy screaming like a girl and thought to save that for later. He looked up at the staff table and saw Snape head through the back door looking suspicious.

"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered as loudly as he could, and the students quieted. "Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "Trolls are really stupid."

"Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke," Josh said.

As the Gryffindors made their way through a confused crowd of Hufflepuffs, Josh stopped and grabbed both Harry and Ron's arm.

"I just remembered, Hermione," Josh told them.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll," Harry caught on. Ron licked his lips nervously. Josh stared at Ron who looked to be determining something.

"Oh alright," he snapped. "Percy better not see us." Ducking down, the three boys followed the Hufflepuffs the other way. They slipped away to a different corridor then made their way to the girls' toilets. They turned the corner, and heard hurried footsteps. "Perce," Ron breathed out. Josh grabbed his two friends and pulled them into an alcove. The person who passed wasn't Percy but Snape hurrying along the corridor.

"Wonder where he's off to in a hurry that's not towards the Dungeons?" Harry wondered. Josh was wondering the same.

"Beats me," Ron said. Once he was out of sight, the three continued on their way behind Snape.

"Look, he's heading to the third floor," Josh said. Ron held up his hand to stop his friends.

"Do you smell something?" He asked. Harry and Josh looked at one another and started sniffing. A foul stench reached their nostrils. "It smells like a mixture of an unclean bathroom and socks that hasn't been washed in months."

Josh looked at Ron strangely. "How do you know what socks that haven't been washed in months smell like?" He asked Ron. Ron seemed to not answer the question, but Josh could see his ear redden and chuckled but stopped when they heard a loud grunt. Then loud footfalls could be heard. The three boys looked around the corner to see a giant Troll holding a club going into another room.

"Oh no," Harry said in shock. "He's going into the girls' bathroom."

"Yeah, Hermione's in there." Josh said. The three walked closer and heard a loud girl's scream.

"Hermione!" The three boys yelled in unison as the ran into the girl's bathroom. Once inside, the three boys saw that the place was a mess and that Hermione was cowering in a corner with the Troll hovering over her.

"Come on, we have to confuse it or something," Josh said. The three boys ran towards the piles of wood and started throwing some at the Troll. This seemed not to faze the troll at all.

"Hold on!" Harry said as he pulled out his wand and ran at the Troll who had lifted the club behind it's back. Harry grabbed the club and was lifted into the air and landed on the Troll's head. The troll felt him and started going crazy.

"Harry!" Josh screamed as he ran forward only to be push back harshly to where Hermione was. "Urg.." He moaned as he hit the wall.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah fine," Josh answered with a small smile.

"Do something!" Harry yelled. Josh looked up to see Harry hanging upside down dodging every time the troll swung its club. He also saw that Harry's wand was in the troll's nose.

"What?" Ron said stupidly as he looked around.

"Anything!" Harry replied. Ron pulled out his wand say the first thing that came to his mind.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _he screamed. The troll's club was pulled out of its hand and hovered high over the troll's head. Ron let go of the spell and the club fell on top of the troll's head. Harry was dropped to the floor and moved out of the way for the troll to fall on to the ground unconscious. Josh and Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry just as Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose.

"Urg," he said. "Troll bogies." Harry wiped his wand on his robes. Ron was staring at the troll thinking at what he'd done.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so," Harry answered. "Just knocked out."

The door slammed open and the sound of shuffling and running footsteps were heard. The four Gryffindors turned to see McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell enter the bathroom. McGonagall looked at the three boys. They had never seen her so angry."Explain yourselves, immediately." she commanded.

The three boys gulped and started sputtering all at once.

"It was my fault Professor McGonagall," Hermione spoke up. McGonagall turned to her with a shocked look.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I went to look for the troll. I read about them and thought i could handle them," Hermione lied. "If Harry, Josh, and Ron hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead." The three boys turned to looked at Hermione in shock. Was Hermione Granger telling a outright lie to a teacher? The boys immediately wiped the shocked looks off their faces.

"Well, in that case," McGonagall started. "Ms. Granger you foolish girl. How could you think you could take on a troll?" Hermione bowed her head. The three Gryffindor boys were speechless."Five points will be taken away from you, Ms Granger. Now you should head to your dorm where the feast is being finished." Hermione nodded and left the bathroom. McGonagall turned to Harry, Josh, and Ron. "Well i still say you were lucky. But not many first years could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale."

"Well, the trick was team work, professor," Josh said a little sarcastically but shut his mouth when McGonagall was giving him a stern look.

"You each win Gryffindor 10 points, for sheer dumb luck," McGonagall said. "Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

The three boys hurried out the bathroom, but not before Harry and Josh noticed Snape's bleeding leg. They didn't talk until they were two floors up.

"We've should've gotten more then 30 points, maybe at least 50 each, i mean we practically saved the whole school," Ron grumbled.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Who cares about points. At least we're still alive." Josh said. Harry nodded. "I think I'm going to have a bruise over my shoulder." he grumbled, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"Good offer for her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron commented, speaking about Hermione. "Mind you, we did safe her life."

"Maybe she didn't need saving have you insulted her in front of everyone," Harry replied. Josh nodded in agreement while Ron looked away with guilt on his face.

They entered the common room to see fellow Gryffindors eating their feasts. Hermione seemed to be standing by the door waiting for them.

"Thank you for saving me," Hermione said.

"Thank you for covering our hides," Harry thanked for all of them. They were about to leave when Josh stopped them.

"Hermione, I think Ron has something to say to you," Josh said unexpectantly. Ron looked at him incredulously, then looked at Hermione and gulped. Hermione looked at Ron curiously.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry." he repeated louder this time.

Hermione smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Great," said Josh. "Now that that's done, let's eat some food."

"Good cause I'm starving!" Ron said. The others laughed as they walked over to the food. Little did they know that this event would keep them together forever.


	7. A Slipped Secret

Chapter 7: A Secret Let Slipped

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning, the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch bundled up in a large moleskin coat, with rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. No one really saw Harry play. Wood thought that Harry would be their secret weapon and that his training should be kept, well, secret. People had some how found out he was seeker. They had told him he'd be brilliant or that people would be running under him holding up a mattress.

Josh would try to comfort him. As the game grew closer, Harry became more and more nervous.

Harry and Ron were glad to have Hermione as a friend. They didn't know how they gotten all their homework done without her. Josh didn't really need her help as he did pretty good on his own. But as Harry and Ron were procrastinators, Josh sometimes would be seen doing homework with Hermione in the common room or the library. Other times, he would being doing work with his secret Slytherin friend. Since the troll incident, Hermione had become relaxed about breaking the rules and was very much nicer for it.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the four of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, Hermione had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jar sitting with their backs to it in a semi circle when Snape crossed the yard. Harry and Josh noticed he was limping. Harry, Josh, Hermione, and Ron moved closer to the fire to block it from Snape's view. They were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about the Gryffindors guilty faces, caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He didn't see the fire, but he looked for something to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you got there, Anderson?" Snape asked. Josh's eyebrows were raised. This was the first time Snape had addressed him, ever. Josh looked down at the book, _Quidditch Through the Ages. _He had borrowed it from Harry who borrowed it from Hermione. Josh showed him. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape walked away book in hand.

"Sorry," Josh apologized Harry and Ron. He knew Harry needed the book for tips and that Ron wanted to read it next. Harry just shrugged it off with a sigh.

"Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Hermione wondered.

"Don't know, but i hope it's hurting him," Ron said bitterly. He really wanted to read that book.

The Gryffindor Common Room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Josh, Ron, and Hermione were sat huddled together near a window. Hermione was checking Ron's paper while Josh looked ever Harry's. The two smart ones would never let the two lazy ones to copy their work. Josh and Hermione both agreed they would never learn from copying. But Harry and Ron knew by asking them to read it through, they would get the right answers anyways.

Josh looked over to Harry who looked bothered. "Alright there Harry?" He asked.

Harry sighed. "Just a little bit restless. I want the Quidditch book back. It would have taken by nerves away from the upcoming game." he said.

"Sorry, i didn't think he would take it up," Josh apologized.

"It's alright, he was probably going to take it up sooner or later," Harry replied then stood up with a stretch. "I'm going to ask Snape for the book back." he said.

"Rather you than me," Ron and Hermione said in unison. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Scared hippogriffs," Josh muttered under his breath then stood up as well. "I'll go with you." He said aloud. Harry nodded. "So how are you going to get the book back?" Josh asked once they were out of the common room.

"Oh i have an pffer he can't refuse if the other professors are listening." Harry answered with a smile. The two first years made their way down to the staff room and the knocked on the door. There was no answer. Harry knocked again. Nothing. "Perhaps Snape left the book in there," Harry said looking hopeful.

Josh shrugged. "Worth a try," he replied. Harry pushed the door ajar and peered inside. He let out a small gasp as a horrible scene met his eyes. Hearing him gasp, Josh joined Harry and peered inside the staff room and widened his eyes. Snape and Filch were inside alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloodied and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape grumbled. "How are you suppose to watch all three heads at once." Harry and Josh kept from gasping, then tried to close the door quietly, but was unlucky. "Potter! Anderson!" Snape bellowed. His face was twisted in fury as he dropped his robes covering his mangled leg. Harry and Josh gulped.

"We were just wondering if we could have my book back," Harry sputtered.

"Get out! OUT!" Snape yelled. Harry and Josh backed up and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. _So much for being not afraid, _Josh thought.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked hope in his eyes as Harry and Josh entered the common room.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked seeing the two boys' expressions. In a low whisper, Harry and Josh told their friends what the had seen.

"You know what this means?" Harry finished breathlessly.

"He tried to get past that three headed dog at Halloween," Josh said.

"That must have been where he was going when we saw him," Harry added.

"Yeah, and he must be after what that dog was guarding," Josh put in again.

"And i bet my broomstick that he let that troll in as a diversion," Harry finished. Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No, he wouldn't!" Hermione said making the boys roll their eyes. "I know he isn't nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly Hermione, you think all the teachers are saints or something." Ron snapped. "I'm with Harry and Josh. I wouldn't put it past Snape." Harry and Josh nodded in agreement.

"But what is it he was after?" Harry wondered. "And what was being guarded." They all shrugged and went to bed. Thoughts of the Quidditch match from their minds except for Harry who couldn't sleep. He was very nervous and anxious about his game come tomorrow. He finally fell asleep a little lat listening to Ron and Neville's snores.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was filled with the delicious smells of friend sausages, eggs, and fried bacon. Students were in cheerful chatter about the upcoming game that was about to happen in a couple of hours.

"You've got to eat some breakfast," Ron said.

"I don't want anything," Harry replied.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione wheedled.

"I'm not hungry," Harry sighed. Josh, Hermione, and Ron looked at Harry. He looked terrible. Josh could almost feel Harry's nerves radiating off of him as he was going to play Quidditch in hours time.

"You need your strength Harry," Seamus said. "Seekers are the ones who get nobbled by the other team."

"Thanks Seamus," Harry said dryly as Seamus piled ketchup on his food.

"He's right, they all are," Josh said from Harry's right. Harry sighed and shrugged. "I'm not going to force feed you but it would be good to eat something so you won't faint or anything." Harry nodded and tried to eat his breakfast. Josh smiled at his other friends in triumph. Ron shrugged and stuffed his face, Seamus stuck his tongue out at Josh, and Hermione looked at him with a frown. It looked as if she wanted to be the one to get him to eat.

By eleven o'clock, the Quidditch Pitch was full of all the students and teachers of Hogwarts. Many students had binoculars. The seats were still high in the air, but it was still too difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron, Josh and, Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row with the rest of Gryffindor house. As a surprise for Harry, they had drawn a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said 'Potter for President!' Dean, who was great at drawing, had drawn a large Gryffindor lion underneath the text. Josh had performed a tricky little charm that made the paint on the banner change colors.

"You did great on the color changing," Hermione said to Josh.

"Eh, It's okay," Josh said modestly. Hermione smiled but rolled her eyes at his modesty.

"What's taking so long?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Woods is giving them a long speech or something," Ron suggested.

Meanwhile in the changing rooms, Harry and the other team mates were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes. Slytherin would be playing in green.

Wood cleared his throat for silence. "Okay men and women," he started. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred with a hard determined expression.

"The one we've been waiting for,' said George with the identical facial expression.

"We know all of his speech by heart," Fred told Harry.

"We were on the team last year," George added.

"Shut it you two," Wood chided. "This is the best team Gryffindors had in years. We're going to win, I know it!" Wood glared at them all. "Right, it's time. Good luck all of you."

Harry followed Fred and Georg of out the changing rooms, hoping his knees would not give way. They stopped before entering the pitch.

"Scared Potter?" Wood asked. Harry nervously looked at Wood.

"A little," he answered.

"Felt the same way before my first game," Wood replied.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Uh, I don't really remember. Took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in and woke up in the Hospital a week later," Wood answered. Harry looked straight ahead and gulped.

Finally, the Gryffindors walked on to the pitch hearing the loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing and she was standing in the center of the pitch waiting for the two teams, broom in hand.

"Now, i want a nice clean game from all of you," she said once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed she seemed to be talking to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth year. He looked to have troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed a flashing banner that said 'Potter for President.' His heart skipped, he felt braver. "Mount your brooms, please!"

Harry clambered on to his Nimbus 2000. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. And they were off.

"And the quaffle is take by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor more than what an excellent Chaser that girl is and very attractive as well!" Lee Jordan said.

"Jordan!"

"Er sorry Professor!" Lee said. "And she's really belting along there, A neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find by Oliver Wood, ...Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve. Back to Johnson and no! Slytherin has taken the Quaffle. Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, gains the quaffle and off he goes. Flint! he's going to score...No! Stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood. And Gryffindor takes the quaffle. Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell there, nice dive there around Flint, and off down the field and...ouch! That must of hurt! Hit in the back of the head by a bludger. Quaffle taken by Slytherin chaser Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second bludger coming from Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which. Nice play by the Gryffindor beater anyway. And Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle. She speeds off dodging everything in her way. Getting closer to the goal post! Come on Angelina! She shoots! Gryffindor scores!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air around the Quidditch Pitch, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along." said a gruff voice. Josh, Ron, and Hermione looked over to see their tall friend Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" The there Gryffindors squeezed and moved around to give room for Hagrid to join them.

"Been watching from my hut," Hagrid said holding a big pair of binoculars. "But it isn't the same as being in the crowd. No sign of the snitch then?"

"Nope," Ron answered. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, thas somethin'," Hagrid said raising his binoculars to peer at Harry.

Harry was flying above the game squinting his eyes and looking for the snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan, to keep out of way so Harry wouldn't be attacked. A bludger did come his way, but he dodged it and watched Fred go chasing after it.

"Alright the Harry!" Fred yelled as he beat the bludger towards Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee started. "Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys, and chaser Bell, and speeds towards...Wait a minute! Is that the Snitch?"

A flash of gold flew right next to Adrian Pucey's ear causing him to drop the quaffle. Harry saw it and zoomed after it in a great rush of excitement. Slytherin seeker, Terrence Higgs seen as well and flew after it as well. Harry and Terrence were neck and neck racing towards the golden snitch. Terrence bumped into Harry who bumped back. Terrence bumped harder, but Harry dodged it and Terrence almost flew to the ground. Harry reached out and was about to grab then snitch when something terrible happened.

Marcus Flint had harshly bumped into Harry who had to hold on tight to his broom as he was twirling around.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch spoke to Marcus angrily and allowed Gryffindors a penalty shot. In all of the confusion, the snitch was lost again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him. Dean rolled his eyes while Josh chuckled.

Harry flew around some more then dodged a bludger that went past his head, when it happened. His broom gave a sudden frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both hands and knees. He never felt anything like that. Then it happened again. Almost as if his broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn his broom around to fly towards the goal posts so he could ask Wood to time out. But that's when he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it nor direct it at any way at all.

"What does Harry think he's doing with his broom stick?" Hagrid mumbled. Hermione and Ron squinted at Harry while Josh used his binoculars to see Harry. Harry's broom seemed to be out of control. "If i didn't know any better, I'd say Harry lost control of his broomstick." Hagrid said.

Josh handed his binoculars to Hermione. "Here, take a look." He told her. Hermione looked through them.

"Oh no!" she said. "He has lost control of his broom." she continued to look through the binoculars. "Oh no!" she screeched.

"What?" Ron and Josh asked in unison.

"It's Snape, he's jinxing the broom," Hermione answered. Ron and Josh shared a glance.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave to me," Hermione said as she handed the binoculars back to Josh and left. Josh looked through them to see Snape mouthing some words. Hermione was right, Snape was jinxing the broom.

The broom zigzagged and kept bucking, but Harry held on tight, but suddenly, his grip was loosened and he fell off his broom. Everyone gasped, but Harry did hold on to his broom with one hand. As he held onto the broom, it rose higher and higher twitching.

"Did something happen to it when Flint Blocked it?" Seamus asked.

"Can't be," Hagrid said. "Can't nothing mess up with a brommstick except powerful dark magic. No kid could do that with a Nimbus 2000." Ron and Josh shared a look ahd gulped. Josh took a look in his binoculars and found Snape again. He had his nonblinking eyes fixed on Harry and still muttering words.

"Come on Hermione," Josh murmured.

The Nimbus 2000 was vibrating hard, and yet, Harry kept his death grip on it. Fred and George flew over and tried to pull Harry up on one of their brooms, but when they got close enough to touch him, the broom gave and nasty lurch. Fred and George back off and flew underneath Harry just in case he fell. Flint had seized the quaffle and scored five times without the crowd or the Gryffindor team noticing.

"Come on Hermione," Ron muttered. Josh was still staring at Snape who was still muttering his curse under his breathe.

Hermione raced her way across the stands and was now fighting her way along the row behind Snape. She didn't even stop to apologize for knocking Quirrell down head first into the row in front of him. Reaching Snape, Hermione crouched down, pulled our her wand, and whispered some words. She ran away as a fire was brewing on Snape's robes.

Seconds later, Snape finally realized he was on fire and started stomping around to put it out. A yelp from afar, told Hermione she had did her job. Snape stomped on his robes fiercely and accidentally knocked Quirrell back down.

Josh smiled from across the stands. From his binoculars, it looked as Harry had regained control of his broom as his broom stopped moving violently. Harry swung back and forth and then he swung back onto his broom.

"Yes!" Ron whooped. Dean and Seamus high fived one another while Neville stopped crying into Hagrid's coat and gave a fist pump.

"Go Harry!" Josh Screamed.

"Potter for President!" Seamus, Dean, and Ron yelled.

Harry noticed Higgs was chasing after the snitch so he followed. He bumped into the Slytherin who bumped back. The snitch then dove down and the two seekers followed. Higgs and Harry looked at each other. It looked as if the snitch was going straight to the ground. Higgs looked at Harry the pulled up in fright. Harry pulled up just in time barely hitting the ground. He then stood up on his broom as if he was surfing it and reached out for the snitch. He was getting closer and closer. Harry took a step, flew forward, and fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped as Harry flew to the ground. Harry stood up holding his stomach with a horrorstruck look on his face.

"Looks like he's going to be sick," Josh said aloud. After he said that, Harry lurched and something popped out of his mouth, and that thing was the snitch.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch!" Lee screamed. "He wins 150 points. Gryffindor wins!" Cheers and screams could be heard from three fourths of the school including most of the teachers. The team and Gryffindor house surrounded Harry to congratulate him.

Twenty minutes later, Harry, Josh, Hermione, and Ron were inside Hagrid's hut drinking tea and trying to eat rock cakes. They were talking about Snape and Harry's broom debacle.

"It was Snape," Ron said. "Josh and Hermione saw him." Hermione and Josh nodded.

"He was cursing Harry's broom," Josh added.

"Yes he was. I've read all about curse and jinxes and you've got to keep eye contact," Hermione explained. "And Snape wasn't blinking."

"Exactly," Harry said.

"Rubbish," Hagrid replied. The four kids rolled their eyes. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

"Who knows?" said Josh.

"Yeah, why would he get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry added making Hagrid almost drop the tea pot.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" Josh and Ron said in unison.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione said.

"And it's yours?" Josh asked.

"Yes of course. I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." But Hagrid stopped.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"No!" Hagrid said gruffly. Making Hermione and Ron jump in fright. "Stop! Don't ask me any more questions. No more! That's top secret that it." He declared.

"But whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it," Hermione said. Ron and the others nodded in agreement.

"Rubbish," Hagrid sighed. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher. He'd do nothing of that sort."

"Come on Hagrid, Snape was bitten by Fluffy by trying to get down that trapdoor. He wants whats down there," Josh explained.

"I'm tellin' ya yer wrong!" Hagrid said hotly and a little loudly once again making Ron and Hermione jump. Harry and Josh leaned back and rolled their eyes. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of you. Yer meddlin' in things that aren't meant to be meddled with. What my dog's guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!"

"Nicholas Flamel?" Josh asked curiously.

Hagrid looked ashamed and furious of himself. "I should not have said that," he muttered.

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"That's it. Out, all of you," Hagrid said then pushed the four Gryffindors out of his hut.

"So who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked aloud. Ron and Josh looked at Hermione.

"I dunno," she answered.

After the left Hagrid's hut, Josh walked towards the library with Hermione while Ron and Harry went back to the common room. Once inside, the two split. Hermione straight to the biography section, Josh to the back of the library where he found Daphne reading a book.

"Hey," Josh greeted quietly and sat across from his Slytherin friend.

"Hey," she replied not looking up but knowing who it is.

"Whatcha reading?" Josh asked a little curiously.

"_Quidditch Through the Ages," _Daphne answered. Josh's eyebrows shot up.

"First, I didn't know you liked Quidditch," Josh started. "And Second, Harry has been trying to get his hands back on that book. Did Snape give that book to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, he told me to return back to the library," Daphne replied then handed him the book. "Here, you can give the boy-who-lived his book back."

Josh smiled. "He hates that name, prefers Harry," he stated then stood up.

"Josh?"

Josh froze. He saw Daphne looking behind him. He turned to see Hermione walking up to him.

"Hey Hermione," Josh said.

"Who are you..." But stopped when she saw who it was.

"Granger," Daphne greeted with a cold look.

"Greengrass," Hermione replied with a glare. Josh looked back and forth between the two girls and gulped silently. "What are you doing here?"

"Mind you Granger, this is a _public _library so i am allowed in here," Daphne replied with a glare.

"Well.."

"Well, what a nice chat and all, but i think it's time to go," Josh said hurriedly pulling Hermione away.

"Next time Granger, don't take all of the books, some of us don't want to be know-it-alls but would like to do our homework before it's due," Daphne said with a smirk. Hermione was about to reply, but Josh pulled her away but shaking his head at Daphne.

"What were you doing with her anyways?" Hermione asked when the two left the Library. Josh handed his book to Hermione. "Oh, Harry will be so pleased." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Don't get so excited," Josh snorted. Hermione smiled and swatted his arm as the two made their way back to Gryffindor Common room.


	8. Truth of Mr Anderson

Chapter 8: Truth of Mr. Anderson

Christmas time was in the air. Josh had awoken in mid December to find Hogwarts covered in several feet of pure white snow. The lake was frozen solid. Josh stood up, got dressed, and chuckled. Yesterday, the Weasley twins had charmed snowballs to follow Quirrell around and bounce of the back of his turban.

Minutes later, Josh was walking into the Great Hall with Ron and his twin Brothers. Harry and Hermione were already inside sitting across from one another. Josh then sat next to Hermione while Ron next to Harry. Everyone in the Great Hall were chatting happily and merrily. They could not wait for the holidays to start. The hallways and classrooms had gotten colder, but the Dungeons had become freezing. Only the common rooms seemed to be warm enough to survive in and not to freeze to death.

"I do feel sorry," Malfoy said later in potions that day. "for the people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because their families don't want them there." He finished while looking at Harry with a smirk. Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott laughed at his joke. Harry was trying to ignore them while trying to measure out the powdered spine of a lion fish.

"Malfoy, Shove it," Josh said while stirring his potion.

"OOOOOhhhhh," the Slytherins cooed.

"Well, at least when i go home, my _father_ will be there," Nott said with a smirk making Hermione gasp. Josh dropped his stirring rod, clenched his hands into fist and inched his way over to Nott.

"Yeah because he's hiding from his master scared he will get killed," Josh replied with venom in his voice and glaring at Nott. Nott stopped what he was doing and walked up in front of Josh glaring hard.

"Well at least my father didn't walk out on me!" Nott snapped angrily. Josh growled and lunged at Nott, but was pulled back by someone. Nott smirked and raised his brows as if saying 'next time Anderson,' then went back to his potion. Josh turned around for who pulled him back. He was surprised to see it was Hermione and was surprised at her strength. He looked over to Ron, and Harry who were just as surprised at him.

Josh continued on his potion. He was glad to not have to put up with Malfoy and his cronies for the Holidays. They were going home and he was staying because his mother had some business to attend to. Harry told Josh that he was stay as well because he didn't want to spend the Holidays being insulted and that this would be the best Christmas he would have if he stayed. Josh also learned that Ron was staying as well because his parents decided to visit Ron's brother Charlie in Romania who happens to study dragons. Hermione, however, was going home for the Holidays.

When they left the dungeons at the end of potions, they found a large fit tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi Hagrid," Ron greeted. "Want any help?" he asked sticking his head through the branches. Harry and Josh were standing on his sides with Hermione by Josh's other side.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks, Ron." Hagrid replied.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind the four Gryffindors. "Trying to earn some extra money, Weasley." Ron turned to glare at him. Harry and Josh turned quick while Hermione reluctantly did as well. "Hoping to become a Gamekeeper, eh? That hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what you family's use to."

Ron growled and dived out at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs. "Weasley!" Snape bellowed.

Ron reluctantly let go the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked Professor Snape!" Hagrid said stick his head from out of the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, but fighting is against school rules," Snape said silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Now Move along!" he ordered. Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle roughly passed the tree scattering needles every where, smirking.

"I'll get him," Ron said through his clenched teeth. "One of these days I'll get him."

"I wouldn't mind showing Nott a thing or two about magic," Josh said seething in anger.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, i hate Snape, and Malfoy and his cronies," he said.

"I think we should finally finish this once and for all," Josh suggested.

"Yea," Ron agreed.

"Good idea," said Harry.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione said sternly. All eyes turned on her. "As much as i would like to see Malfoy get what's coming to him, you guys can not stoop to his level. That's what he wants." Harry and Josh sighed and nodded. Ron seemed to be determining this and noticed Hermione giving him a stern look.

"Alright fine, but doesn't mean i have to save his life when it's in danger," Ron said.

"Ah, come on,' Hagrid said. "Cheer up, its almost Christmas. You know what, follow me to the Great Hall." The four first year Gryffindors followed Hagrid and were in awe at the sight of the Christmas decorations inside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were still decorating.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree. Put it in the far corner would you?" Flitwick said cheerfully.

_This hall was really amazing,_ Josh thought. Festoons of Holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and about twelve Christmas trees stood around the room, some covered with tiny icicles and others with glittering candles.

"So, how many days you got left till yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," Hermione answered. "And that reminds me. We have about half an hour before lunch. We should go to the library." Ron sighed.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Josh said as he yawned. Harry nodded. Ron looked a little bummed. He didn't want to go to the stinking library at the moment.

"The library?" Hagrid said. "Studying before the holidays are yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry said. Hagrid looked at them questioningly.

"Yeah, since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel, we've been trying to figure out who he really is," Josh explained simply.

"What!" Hagrid spluttered looking shocked. "Look, I told yeh to drop it. Don't be worryin' about what my dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all," Hermione said.

"You could just tell us who he is and save us the trouble of having to go to the library," Ron suggested hoping Hagrid will tell them so he wouldn't have to go to the library.

"I'm not saying nothing," Hagrid said then left the four Gryffindors a little disgruntled.

"Well i guess we have to look for ourselves," Harry sighed. Ron nodded sadly.

"Looks like it,' Josh agreed.

"Yes, now come on, let's get to the library," Hermione said cheerfully. The three boys rolled their eyes. She would be happy to go to a library.

The next morning, Harry, Josh, and Ron were in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were playing chess while Josh was paying exploding snap with Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins laughing at the twins' jokes.

Hermione entered the Hall lugging around her luggage and walked over to her friends.

"Knight to E5," Harry commanded his chess piece. Ron smirked.

"Queen to E5," he commanded Hermione watched as Ron's queen broke Harry's knight.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione stated.

Ron smiled. "That's a wizard's chess." he replied then noticed her trunk."See you've packed."

"See you haven't," Hermione replied.

"Change of plans, My parents decided to visit my Brother Charlie in Romania, hes studying dragons there," Ron explained.

"Good then, you could help Harry and Josh search for information on Nicholas Flamel," Hermione said.

Ron exhaled heavily. "We've looked a hundred times," he said. Harry nodded.

"But not in the restricted section," Josh said sitting next to Harry.

Hermione nodded. "Yep. Happy Christmas," she said the left the Great Hall most likely on her way to the Hogwarts Express.

It was finally Christmas day, two boys were asleep while one was screaming and jumping up and down.

"Harry! Josh!" Ron screamed. "Come on! Wake up!"

"Alright Weasley!" Josh screamed as him and Harry slowly got out of bed. Josh noticed a small pile of presents at the end of his bed and grinned widely. He looked over at Harry and saw the surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Josh asked as he sat on his bed.

"I...I've got presents!" Harry replied excitedly. Josh smiled. He had owled his mom to get Harry a book he thought Harry might like.

"Well what did you expect? Turnips?" Ron said from His bed. Josh sighed and shook his head.

Josh looked at his presents and had about 5 of them. He opened his first present from his mother. It was a book titled _Self-Defensive Spellwork. _The other present from his mother turned out to be his very own wizard chess set. He had always wanted on of those. He had received some chocolate sweets from Ron, and a set of licorice wands from Hermione, and had received some extra dungbombs from the Weasley twins. Josh smiled in memory of the thing him and the twins had done. They had dropped some dungbombs in the girls restrooms, turned Malfoy's clothes pink, and had Peeves throw bubblegum at Malfoy's cronies and other Slytherins. Oh, Josh couldn't wait till term started again.

Then there was one more present left. It was a very lumpy parcel.

"That's friendly," Josh heard Harry say.

"What is?" Josh asked as he walked over to his two friends. Harry held up a coin."Is that a Fifty pence?" Harry nodded.

"Weird!" Ron said as he snatched the coin out of Harry's hand. "Is this money?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, you can keep it." he said as he unwrapped Josh's gift. It was a book titled _Curses and Counter-curses__ (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. _"Whoa, thanks Josh! Now i can threaten my cousin with these."

Josh smirked. "No problem." He had nearly begged for his mother to get that book. She thought it would be inappropriate for Josh, but she thought it would be okay for Harry.

"Okay, let's see. Josh, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and the Dursleys, so who sent these?" Harry asked pointing at two of his last present. Josh looked at them. One was a very lumpy parcel like the one he had over by his bed, and the other was a parcel most likely holding some type of clothing.

"I know who that's from," Ron said as his ears turned red and pointing at the lumpy parcel.

"Who?" Josh asked curiously.

"My mum," Ron answered. Harry and Josh looked surprised. "I sort of told her that Harry wouldn't be expecting any presents and it looks like a Weasley sweater." he groaned embarrassingly. "I reckon she made you one too, Josh." Josh was surprised as he walked over to his bed to retrieve his last present then returned to his friends. "I told her if she made Harry one, then to make you one so you wouldn't feel left out." Ron told Josh who smiled.

Harry and Josh tore open their last presents. Harry's sweater was emerald green with a golden snitch on it and some homemade fudge. Josh received the same, except that his sweater was ruby red with a tiny dragon head on it. Josh wondered how Ron's mother knew he like dragons. He always dreamed of becoming a dragon breeder or something that had to do with dragons.

"Every year, she makes us a sweater," Said Ron as he unwrapped his own sweater which was Maroon. "And mine is _always _maroon." he groaned in complaint.

"That's really nice of her," Harry said trying the fudge which happened to taste amazingly good.

"Yeah, Ron. These are actually great," Josh said as he had already pulled his on. "And they're really warm," he added with a smile and kept inspecting it but stopped when he heard Ron gasp in surprise. Josh looked up and his eyes widened in shock. There, Harry was holding a fluid and silvery gray cloak that went slithering down to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Harry was looking at it with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"I know what that is! I've heard all about them!" Ron said excitedly.

"Well?" Harry said expectantly.

"It's an invisibility cloak," Josh supplied. Harry looked skeptical at his two friends. "Well, put it on and see for yourself." Josh suggested. Harry did a he was told which made Ron's eyes widened in awe. Him and Josh watched as Harry's body disappeared, but his head still remained.

"Whoa," Ron breathed out. Harry looked down at his body.

"Whoa," he repeated in awe. "I'm invisible!" Harry twirled around and Josh noticed that something fell.

"Hey look," said Josh as he picked up a piece of paper. "There's a note that fell out of it."

"Well what does it say?" Harry asked curiously and took off his cloak and set it down.

"It says '_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you_.'" Josh read.

"Well, Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"There's no signature." Josh answered as he handed the note to Harry who read it then handed it to Ron.

"I'd give anything to have one of these," Ron said nonchalantly as he felt Harry's cloak. "_Anything."_

"What's wrong, Harry?" Josh asked noticing that Harry looked a little puzzled. Ron looked up at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry answered. He was thinking who had giving him the cloak and if it had really belonged to his father, but before they could talk more about it, their dormitory door was flung open and in walked Fred and George. Harry quickly stuffed the cloak out of sight. He wasn't ready to share the cloak with anyone at the moment.

"Merry Christmas!" The twins said in unison.

"Hey look, Harry's got a Weasley sweater too!" Fred said pointing at Harry.

"So does our partner in crime!" George added while pointing at Josh who had a big smile on his face. Fred and George also had on their own sweaters which were blue, but one with a F on it, the other a G.

"Harry and Josh's are better than ours though," Fred commented while holding up Harry's sweater. "Mum obviously puts more effort in if you're not family."

"Why haven't you got yours on Ron?" George asked with his arms crossed. "Go on, put it on. They're lovely and warm." Josh nodded in agreement.

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he grabbed his sweater and threw it on. Harry grabbed his from George and put it on as well.

"You haven't got a letter on yours, Ron," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name, But we're not stupid. We know we're called Gred and Forge." Josh chuckled.

"What's all this noise?"

All heads turned towards the doorway to see Percy Weasley who had his head stuck through the doorway. He walked in fully holding a sweater over his arm which Fred seized.

"P for prefect!" Fred said.

"More like P for pigheaded," George murmured making Josh, Harry, and Ron snigger.

"Well, come on Perce, put in on. We all have ours on and even Josh and Harry have got one," Fred said.

"I-don't-want-" Percy said thickly as the twins forced the sweater onto Percy.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today," George said sternly. "Christmas time is for family." The twins frog marched Percy down the common room and to the Great Hall while Harry, Ron, and Josh followed laughing the whole way.

Josh sat down in between Harry and Ron with Percy and the twins across from the first years. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce and stack of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. It all made Josh's mouth water. Harry and Fred pulled a wizard cracker, and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live white mice.

Josh looked around as he ate. They weren't really that many kids. All the Slytherins were gone, good riddance to some. There were maybe about ten Ravenclaws, and 12 Hufflepuffs, then counting them, about 16 Gryffindors. He looked up at the high table. Some of the professors seemed to be enjoying themselves, smiling and having a good time. Snape looked like he wanted to be somewhere else with his sour look while Quirrell kept looking around frantically as if we was going to be attacked by a vampire, again.

After lunch, Harry, Josh, and the Weasleys spent their afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. They entered the Castle only to be chased by Filch who was growling at them for dipping water in his hallways. They were laughing the whole way and until the arrived at the common room. Harry pulled out his chess set and played chess with Ron as Josh and the Twins played exploding snap. Josh looked over to his two friends. Harry seemed to be losing to Ron very badly and he wondered if if was because of Percy helping in. Minutes later, Josh and the twins heads turned when the heard Ron whoop in triumph. It seemed he won the match. Josh stood up and walked over to Ron who was beaming.

"So Ron, now that you know you can beat Harry in chess," Josh said with a smirk. "Let's see how you fair against me." Ron just smirked and waved Josh to sit down. The Weasley twins shared a mischievous look and walked over, so did some other Gryffindors wanting to see this.

"Alright Gryffindors," Fred started with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, Who do you think will win?" said George as he pulled out a small box.

"Ron or Josh?" Fred asked.

"Yes place your bets here!"

"Yes, 2 to 1, 1 galleon to enter," Fred finished.

"I got 2 galleons on Anderson!" said a seventh year.

"I got 5 galleons on Weasley," said a fifth year holding out his coins.

"I have some Honeydukes chocolate on Weasley," A third year put in. Fred and George shared a look then shrugged.

"Alright, then keep 'em coming!" The twins said in unison.

Josh and Ron stared each other down. Josh thought he was a pretty decent chess player, hopefully, but boy was he wrong. The game lasted an hour and a half long. It was one of the longest hour and a halfs Josh had ever been through. It was a pretty tough game for him. He threw every trick he had at Ron who countered it somehow. It was like Ron was some kind of mind reader or that he knew every trick there ever was to know about Chess. Everyone who bet on Josh groaned as he tipped his king over and admitted defeat while everyone else cheered for Ron. Ron stood up and bowed while Josh rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you," Ron said with a grin as he bowed towards his fans. He stood up straight and stretched out his hand towards Josh. "Good game!" he said.

Josh looked at his hand then grabbed it a gave a small smile. "Yeah you too." he replied. Josh then walked away while Ron's fans surrounded him and sat down off to the side.

"That was pretty good. Better than me," Harry said from next to him. Josh snapped his head towards him. When did he get there?

Josh shrugged. "Yeah, i guess." he replied.

"Hey, no worries, mate. There's always next time," Harry said as he patted him on his back and made his way over to the crowd. Josh smirked. Harry was right and next time, He will be ready. He was going to beat Ron no matter how long it takes.

The next morning, Ron and Josh were the first ones out of bed with Harry still asleep and not knowing that their friend had gone off in the night to search for information and come across a strange showing mirror.

Josh yawned as he pulled sat next Ron in the Great Hall and started piling his plate with food. Ron was already eating, and minutes later, a tired looking Harry entered and sat across his two friends.

"You look pretty tired," Josh commented noticing the slight sign of bags under Harry's eyes.

Harry yawned before he replied. "I went out last night t find information on Nicholas Flamel in the restricted section."

"Well, did you find anything?" Ron asked curiously as he ate some bacon. Josh looked at Harry expectantly who gave another yawn.

"Not really. I didn't get any information before the book started wailing at me," Harry answered as he started piling his plate with breakfast foods.

"Why did it wail at you?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Probably some charm or something to get you from doing anything illegal or whatever," Josh said as he ate his eggs. Harry nodded in agreement. "So did you find anything else out?" Josh asked. Harry looked at up his friends and Josh thought he seemed conflicting on something in his mind.

"Well, i know what my parents look like," Harry said quietly.

"You do? How?" Ron asked loudly.

"Last night when i went out, I found this room and it was holding a mirror of some kind, and when i looked into it, I saw them as clear as day," Harry explained with his arms folded on top of the table. "But there was something else." he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "No it doesn't matter. They're dead and it's not possible."

"Come on, you can tell us," Ron informed.

Harry nodded. "Okay." he said then took a deep breath. "I saw my parents in the mirror and the mirror only." Ron and Josh shared a puzzled glance then looked at Harry with a questioningly look. "They were inside the mirror. When i looked around the room, they weren't there but still in the mirror." Ron and Josh nodded in understanding.

"Interesting." Josh said. He had to take a look at this mirror, no he wanted to take a look. He wanted to see if he saw his...

"You should of woken us up, we would have gone with you," Ron informed as he took his third helping of bacon.

"We can go tonight," Harry replied.

Josh and Ron nodded, and later tonight, the three first years were wandering through Hogwarts dark corridors, the same ones Harry walked through last night.

"It's bloody freezing!" Ron whined as he, Harry, and Josh were all under the cloak.

"Shush! We're almost there," Harry informed as he then pushed open a door somewhere near the library. The there Gryffindors entered a room, and there in a corner was an eight foot tall mirror. Harry threw off the cloak and beckoned his two friends in front of the mirror. All Josh saw was themselves.

"So, what are we looking for?" Josh asked with a puzzled look on his face. Harry squinted his eyes at the mirror.

"I don't see them, only us," Harry answered. "Here, you guys get out of the reflection." Josh and Ron nodded and did as told. Harry looked back into the mirror and then like before, his parents appeared."Okay Ron, come stand where I am." Ron nodded and stood right where Harry was as Harry moved next to Josh.

Ron's eyes widened and a happy expression appeared on his face. "Look at me!"

"Do you see my parents or what?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No, i see me!" Ron answered making Josh and Harry share a look. "I'm alone, but...I'm different and...I'm older! Boy! I'm Head Boy!" he said excitedly.

"What," Harry murmured. Josh looked at Ron's reflection. It was still eleven year old Ron. He looked at the top of the Mirror. It said Mirror of Erised. It also said: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

_Weird, what's that suppose to mean?_, Josh thought.

"I'm also holding up Quidditch cup and the house cup...and I'm Quidditch captain too," Ron said beaming at himself in the Mirror. Josh rolled his eyes. He looked at Harry who seemed to be in deep thought."Harry?" Ron said catching Harry's attention. "Do you think this mirror shows us the future?"

"How can it? Both my parents are dead," Harry replied as he sighed and sat down.

Josh walked over to Ron. "Hey, let me have a look." he said. Ron nodded and moved by Harry. Josh peered into the mirror and soon enough, a person began to appear next Josh. Not just any person, but a man. A tall man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes with a goatee. Josh eyes widened. It was his father. His father who left him some years ago was now in the mirror and smiling down at him as if he was proud and Happy of his only son. Josh's eyes glistened with tears and watched as his father looked down at him and nodded, then kneel and put his arm around Josh.

"So what do you see, then?" Ron asked.

Josh turned away from the mirror and his two friends. "Nothing, nothing at all," Josh answered as he fiercely wiped his eyes before the tears came out. Harry all ready sensed something, stood up and walked over and put his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Come on, Josh. You can tell us," Harry said. Ron walked over and nodded.

"I saw my father," Josh answered with a sniff.

"So your dad's dead, then?" Harry asked quietly.

Josh shook his head. "No." he answered.

"I don't get it," Ron said slowly with a puzzled look on his face.

"What happened to your dad if he isn't dead?" Harry asked curiously.

Josh blushed a little. "My...my dad...he sort of...left...er...ran out on us," he stuttered.

"You mean he left you and your mum and ran away?" Ron asked. Josh nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"When i was 8, i had my first accidental magic. I was at running through the house, my dad was about to take me to the London Zoo and i was excited. I ran towards the stairs and i tripped, but i didn't really fall. There was a crack and i disappeared from thin air and then reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, unharmed. My dad was shocked and my mother was pretty ecstatic and said i had my first accidental magic and that when things got mad. My dad asked what did that mean and my mom told him about magic and then even showed him some magic. I will always remember the look on his face when my mom showed him. He was scared and angry." Josh explained while blushing and looking at his feet.

"Then what happened?" Harry asked as Ron walked over to the center of the Mirror again.

"My dad pulled out his cross and started yelling at us to stay away from us. He called me and my mothers spawns or demons and told us to go away, When my mother tried to explain he made a run for the door. He turned back and called us freaks and that he never wanted to see us again and left. He never came back to this day," Josh said as he wiped his eyes that happened to tear up. Harry put a comforting hand on Josh's shoulder.

"What i don't get is if your dad ran away, then why do you see him in the mirror?" Ron asked as he was twisting in front of the mirror. Josh shrugged and walked by near the cloak that still lay on the floor. Harry looked at Josh then walked over next to Ron.

"Ron, let me have another look," Harry said as he tried to push Ron away.

"No way, you had it all to yourself last night," Ron replied as he pushed back.

"You're only holding a stupid cup, I want to see my parents!" Harry argued as he pushed harder.

"It's the Quidditch cup mind you," Ron growled. "And stop pushing me!"

Josh's head snapped up as he had heard a noise while his two friends bickered so he picked up the cloak and ran over to them. "Guys! Shush! I heard a noise and I think someone's coming!" he whispered fiercely and threw the cloak over the two who stopped fighting then got under it himself.

The waited then from around a corner, Mrs. Norris arrived and in front of them. She seemed to staring at them. After what seemed like ages, the cat turned and left.

"Phew, i thought she'd never leave," Ron said.

"Come on, let's get back to the common room," Josh suggested. The others nodded, but Josh could feel Harry turn and look back at the Mirror.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the day was till cold and full of white snow. The students were in the great hall enjoying breakfast except for two students: Harry Potter, and Josh Anderson. But one was eating breakfast and the other wasn't.<p>

"What the matter, mate?" Ron asked his friend Harry. Josh looked over to his friend who seemed to be in deep thought. Ron sighed. "Harry, let's go play a game of chess, yeah?"

Harry sat up straighter. "No." he replied.

"Well how bout we go visit Hagrid then?" Josh suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No, you guys go."

"Harry, we know what you're thinking about, the mirror, don't go back tonight," Ron pleaded.

"Why not?" Harry asked while glowering at his friend.

"What Ron is trying to say is that mirror can't be a good thing, mate," Josh exclaimed. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about it,' Ron said. Harry sighed. "Come Harry, you can't go. You've had to many close calls already. What if you get caught this time somehow."

"You sound like Hermione." Harry murmured.

"I'm serious Harry, don't go," Ron said then left the table and the Great Hall. Harry and Josh looked at each other. Josh shook his head and left the Great Hall and followed Ron.

Later that night, Josh was in the common room. He was waiting for Harry to get back from that Mirror so he could tell it to him straight, knock some sense into him. A few minutes later Harry entered.

"Glad to see you weren't caught," Josh said making Harry jump out of his skin.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked as he walked over and sat in front of the fire.

"Waiting for you, actually." Josh replied. Harry nodded. "Look Harry..." Harry put a hand up to stop him.

"I know." Harry said then turned to face him. "I sort of ran into Dumbledore tonight." Josh's eyebrows rose.

"Well, what did he say?" Josh asked.

"To not look for the mirror," Harry answered quietly.

Josh nodded. "Did he say what that mirror was?"

"It was the Mirror of Erised." Harry answered. "Dumbledore told me that the mirror shows you deepest and most desperate desires of our Heart. Mine was my parents. I would do anything to see them again." he said quietly. "He also told me that Ron's desire was to be the best out of all his brothers as they were great and he is overshadowed by all of them. And then yours was..."

"My father's acceptance," Josh finished as he looked away in into the fire. Harry nodded.

"I'm going to bed," he said then left his spot and up to the dorms. Josh sat there staring into the fire. Ever since his father left, all Josh ever wanted was to have his father back and to accept him for who he was. That he would be proud of his son no matter what. Josh would be sure that by the time he would graduate, he would find his father and reconcile, and maybe finally, finally, his father would accept him.


	9. Help from some Slytherins

Chapter 9: Help From Some Slytherins

"I don't care, guys. You could have been caught," Hermione chided as the four first years walked to dinner. It was the last day of free holiday time and the students who had left for home had come back. Classes were to continue the next day.

"But Hermione, you should have seen me, I was the Quidditch Captain, and Head Boy, and everything," Ron said with motioning his hands. Harry and Josh exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"Like I said, It doesn't matter. You lucky you weren't caught," Hermione replied. "And I can't believe you didn't even try to find any information on Nicholas Flamel."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Harry tried, once," he added. Hermione glared at him but he just ignored it. "But it didn't work."

"Yeah i asked Fred how to get into the Restricted section, and he told me that you have to have permission from a teacher," Ron explained as he stuffed his face with some chicken.

"Well fine, we should go to the library then and keep looking," Hermione said making the three boys sigh. Josh took a bite of shepherds pie when he heard someone hopping. He turned and saw that it was Neville hopping towards him.

"Neville?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed Josh's gaze. "Neville what happened?" Josh asked as Neville stopped in front of him.

"Leg Locker curse," Hermione said.

"Let me guess, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, i ran into him and he did this to me. Said he needed someone to practice on," Neville replied with a tired out voice. Josh and Harry shook their heads.

"Go to Professor McGonagall," Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

"I don't want anymore trouble," Neville mumbled.

"Neville mate, you need to stand up for yourself and not let people push you around," Ron explained as he ate. Neville bowed his head, blushed, and shrugged.

"Especially Malfoy," Josh added. Ron and Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll be happy to do the counter curse," Seamus said a few seats away with wand in hand.

Neville shook his head violently. "No way," he said. "I don't want you to burn my legs off like you do everything else." he finished making Harry, Josh, and Ron snort in laughter.

Seamus gaped in anger. "Well i think I'm great at magic. And if you haven't noticed, my eyebrows have grown back," he said pointing at his eyebrows. He had burned them off in Transfiguration class one day by accident. Seamus then stomped out of the great hall seething. Josh, Harry, and Ron laughed as they saw a bald spot on the back of Seamus's head.

Josh shook his head and took at his wand and said the counter curse for Neville who fell to the ground exhausted. "There you go mate," Josh said with a smile. Neville smiled in thanks back and continued to lie on the ground.

Hermione stood up. "Come on, let's head to the library." she said.

"I can't," Harry spoke up as he started gathering his things. Ron nodded in agreement.

"And why not?" Hermione huffed.

"Well, you see, Wood gave us a late night practice, and i have to be there," Harry replied smoothly. Josh looked around. If Harry was lying, then he picked the right lie as his teammates were not there in the Great Hall at the moment. Hermione seemed to notice this as well.

"Yeah and i have to go and be...their..." Ron said trying to come up with an excuse. Harry was rolling his eyes at them.

"Their water boy?" Josh supplied. Ron nodded eagerly.

"Yeah that," he agreed then left with Harry out of the Great Hall to who knows where.

"And what about you? Have to feed your pet turtle?" Hermione said hotly to Josh who stared back blankly.

"Yes Hermione, I have to feed my imaginary turtle," Josh replied sarcastically with a straight face. Hermione looked away with a sad look in her eyes a nodded, then stood up. Josh rolled his eyes at her sad look, but he couldn't help to want to help her when she looked like that. "But." She turned back to Josh who sighed. "I already fed him so i guess a little research couldn't hurt." he finished with a smile. Hermione brightened and smiled back, and the two headed off to the library.

An hour later, Josh stood up to go fetch a book Hermione asked for that happened to be in the back of the library. He found the book and grabbed it, only to be grabbed back, but luckily he held a tight grip on it. He pulled the book back only for it to be pulled back the other direction. Josh then put both hands on the book's spine. "Alright you bloody book, come on!" he growled and pulled as hard as he could only to have flown back into the wall, book sprawled out in his face. "Ow," he said.

"I need that book!" someone said from next to him. Josh slowly pulled the book from his face and saw Daphne staring blankly at him. He smiled.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what's up?" Josh asked as he stood up with book in hand.

"Not much, but i do need that book you have there in your hand," Daphne said pointing at the book with a raised eyebrow.

Josh smirked and started flipping through the book. "Really?" he said. "I dunno, i kinda need it right now. Trying to see if i can find information on Nicholas Flamel, do you know him?"

"Hmm, name sounds familiar," Daphne said with a thoughtful look. "Tell you what, If you give me that book there, i will help in anyway i can to see who this Flamel person is. Deal?"

Josh smirked and handed Daphne the book. "Deal." he replied. Daphne smiled in thanks.

"Josh, have you found that...book?" Hermione started from around the corner but stopped when she saw Daphne. "Greengrass." she greeted with a cold glare and icy tone.

"Granger," Daphne greeted with the same look and tone. Josh looked in-between the girls sheepishly.

"Um, sorry Hermione. It looks like Daphne here got the book before i did," Josh said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Hermione turned her glare towards Josh.

"Daphne?" she huffed. Josh clenched his teeth and tried not to widen his eyes at his mistake. "Since when are you on a first name basis with _her."_

"Yeah, Anderson," Daphne sneered. "I seem to not even recall you giving permission to use my first name." Josh kept from rolling his eyes.

"Er sorry, Greengrass," he said and walked away with Hermione in tow who was seething in anger. Seconds later, the duo made it back to their table and sat down. Josh opened a book just as he heard one slam closed. He jumped and looked over to see Hermione with an angry expression on her face. "Er, what's wrong?" Josh asked cautiously.

"Nothing!" she snapped back. Josh raised an eyebrow and went back to his book. He was about to read it when Hermione spoke up. "You know, that's the second time i found you with her. And i don't see how you know her first name since you can't seem to remember Parvati's name at all." Hermione said really hotly."I guess using her name was a slip of the tongue then, too?"

Josh sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hermione, first of all, I'm pretty good with names and faces. Parvati is just a hard name to remember for me sometimes because its different." Josh explained making Hermione roll her eyes. "and second, What's it to you anyways? Why are you so mad about me running into Da..er..Greengrass again and knowing her name?" he asked as he read his book.

Hermione looked down and fiddled with the cover of her book. A blush was showing upon her cheeks red as cherries and her anger fading. "I'm not," she murmured softly.

Josh sighed. "Whatever," he mumbled and kept reading his book and didn't notice Hermione peering at him shyly.

Half an hour later, Josh shut his book violently making Hermione look up and look at her friend curiously. This was the tenth book he looked through and he still hadn't found anything about Nicholas Flamel. It was so stupid. He had to be labeled somewhere since Dumbledore knew who he was. Josh looked at his watch. He had an hour before curfew so he decided to leave and go for a walk.

"I'm going for a walk," Josh sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"Would you like some company?" Hermione asked politely with hope in her eyes.

Josh yawned and shook his head. "No thanks," he replied not noticing Hermione deflate a little. "Can you take care of these?" Josh asked motioning towards the books he had collected. Hermione nodded and Josh left the library and continued into the corridors.

Josh was in the third floor corridor when he had run into some trouble. He was walking towards the door that held Fluffy when he heard a voice that made his blood boil.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Anderson, Potter's second sidekick."

Josh turned around and saw Theodore Nott flanked by Vincent Goyle and Millicent Bullstrode. "Nott," Josh greeted with a cold tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Well same as you i expect," Nott smirked. "Looking for some fun." he smiled evilly as well as Goyle and Bullstrode did.

Josh eyed the three and saw them pull out their wands from their robes. Maybe declining Hermione to join him was not a good idea. Josh did the same and pulled out his wand, but very discreetly. "Look, I'm warning you guys right now. Leave, or suffer the consequences." Josh said confidently.

Nott and his two friends laughed out loud. "You! Warning us?" Nott laughed out. "Look around Anderson, you're outnumbered."

Josh snorted. "Really, I think we're pretty even since Goyle and his girlfriend can't even produce a simple disarming charm at all," he said with a grin. Josh then noticed someone appear from behind the three Slytherins, and it happened to be his lab partner Blaise Zabini. Blaise noticed what was going on. He nodded at Josh and pulled out his wand and waited for someone to make the first move. Nott, Goyle, and Bullstrode sneered. Josh connected eyes with Blaise and gave a slight nod.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Josh shouted at Nott first since he was more of a threat. Nott's wand soared towards Josh as he ducked from Goyle's curse that sailed over his head and the wand clattered to the floor. _  
><em>

"_Colloshoo!" _Blaise yelled and the jinx soared and hit Bullstrode who wobbled on her feet that were now glued to the ground and fell to the ground, wand flying from her hand._  
><em>

"_Expelliarmus!" _Josh then screamed on one knee at Goyle and caught his wand and thrown it to the ground._  
><em>

"_Furnunculas!" _Blaise yelled and his jinx hit Goyle who then sprouted painful boils all over his body._  
><em>

"_Herbifora!" _Josh yelled towards Nott who then had yellow flowers sprout out of his head. Josh nodded at his three victims, one touching his flowers finding it hurt when he pulled on them, one that was trying to pull her feet off the ground that seemed to be glued to it, and the last one who was groaning in pain from his boils. Josh smiled in triumph as Blaise walked over to him. "Hey."

Blaise nodded back and turned to look at their handiwork. "Pretty good, eh?" he observed with a smirk.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, i think so." he said with his own smirk, then patted Blaise on his shoulder. "I owe you one." Blaise smirked and nodded. "Well, see ya." And the two first years went their different ways.

The next morning, breakfast was met with a happy Josh, but three not so happy Gryffindors who happened to be his friends. He looked at all three of their somber expressions.

"Something i miss?" he asked as he grabbed some food.

"Yeah, Snape's refereeing the Quidditch game," Harry said a little depressingly in his Quidditch Robes.

"Yeah, so?" Josh said as he ate some of his eggs.

"Did you not forget how Snape tried to kill Harry in the last game?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah," Josh replied and then turned towards Harry. "Don't play or something." Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement while Harry shook his head no.

"Yeah, say you're sick," Hermione added.

"Say you broke you leg," Josh said.

"Really break your leg," Ron said earning a glare from Hermione as Josh raised an eyebrow as if he was thinking about it then looked at Ron.

"Oh no, you are not breaking my leg on purpose," Harry said noticing his two best friends. "Plus, I have to play, they don't have any other reserve Seekers. If i back out now, Gryffindor can't play at all."

"Well, it seems as if you do have to play," Hermione said. Harry nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry, I'll bet Dumbledore with be there this time," Josh said trying to comfort Harry who nodded.

"Talking about Dumbledore are we," Percy said as he sat down next to Ron looking pompous as ever.

Josh nodded. "Yep." he said.

Percy nodded. "Well, did you know that he defeated a Dark Wizard named Grindelwald and he came up with twelve uses of dragon blood," he said as if he were lecturing.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I read that somewhere." And then it hit Josh.

"The Card!" he shouted making his friends jump. "Percy, you're a genius." He said then stood up.

"Well i do keep up my studying," Percy replied with a smile making Ron roll his eyes.

"Wait, what card?" Hermione asked Josh. Ron and Harry looked at him questioningly.

"The chocolate frog card!" Josh said excitedly. "The one Harry got back on the train." Josh's friends looked at him as if had grown a second head. Josh turned to Harry. "Do you still have that card?"

"Yeah it's in my trunk," Harry answered.

"Okay, then let's go get it and I'll show you!" Josh told his friends who nodded.

"Oi! Harry!" Harry turned to see Oliver calling him over.

"Don't worry," Josh said. "You guys go ahead and I'll bring the card over to the field." Harry and the others nodded, and Josh took off as fast as he could towards Gryffindor Tower.

Minutes later, he bursted into the dormitory and ran towards Harry's trunk and started rummaging through until he found a few Chocolate cards.

"Gryffindor, Darwin...Merlin.." Josh mumbled as he looked through the cards. "No, no, No, ah ha!" He shouted as he held up the Dumbledore card which read; '_Dumbledore is particular famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel_.' "I knew it!" Josh shouted as he jumped to his feet then looked towards the open window as he heard loud cheers coming from the Quidditch Pitch. He then ran out of his dorm and his common room and out the portrait.

"Anderson!" someone yelled as he ran out of the portrait. Josh stopped and twirled around to see Daphne Greengrass leaning against the wall.

"Daphne, what are you doin up here?" Josh asked his Slytherin friend.

"Well, i saw you running so i decided to follow you and tell you what you wanted to know," Daphne replied calmly as she pushed off the wall and walked over to Josh.

"Great, what did you find out?" Josh asked her.

"Well, before i tell you," Daphne started the looked Josh up and down. "I want to know why. Why do you want to know about this Nicholas Flamel?"

"What do you mean?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"Because, this guy is old and he knows his stuff," Daphne answered.

"Okay, what else?"

"You have to tell me what you and you're little friends have got into, first," Daphne told him.

"I dunno, i mean Harry thought we should keep this quiet, i mean, he's the one who was almost killed last Quidditch match," Josh told the Slytherin before thinking.

"So someone was trying to kill Harry that day, I knew someone had to jinx his broom," Daphne said. Josh face palmed himself. He just let something slip by accident. Oh he's going to hear it from Hermione, if she ever found it that is. Josh sighed then started walking cause he needed to get to the Quidditch Pitch where his friends were. Daphne followed next to him. "So did you find out who tried to kill Harry?" Daphne asked.

Josh sighed. He might as well tell her. "First, you have to promise me you will never repeat any of what i'm going to tell you okay?"

Daphne nodded eagerly. "I promise."

"Okay, it was Snape."

"Snape!" Daphne shouted.

"Shhh!" Josh shushed her.

"Snape?" Daphne said a little quieter, Josh nodded. "You mean to tell me that Professor Snape, our Potions teacher, Head of Slytherin House, tried to kill Harry Potter?"

Josh nodded again. "Yes it was and I saw him with my own two eyes."

"I can't...I don't.." Daphne stuttered.

"What? You mean to tell me that you don't believe that your Head of House hated Harry enough to kill him?" Josh said as he walked down the steps with Daphne following. Daphne shrugged.

"I dunno, i guess it's possible," Daphne murmured. "So what does that have to do with Nicholas Flamel?"

"We're not sure but let me tell you something," Josh told her then continued on telling Daphne about Fluffy and the trapdoor and that the three headed dog was guarding something that was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel and how they thought Snape was trying to get through the trapdoor as he had a dog bite from Fluffy. When Josh finished his little tale, the duo were on the third floor.

"Wow," Daphne breathed out utterly shocked by this information. "But are you guys sure about Snape, i mean, he's a Hogwarts teacher. He would be protecting what's down there."

"Positive," Josh said.

"Well it's possible considering what's down there," Daphne said. Josh turned to her questioningly.

"You know what's down there don't you?" Josh asked her. Daphne nodded. "Well tell me. tell me what you found out."

"Well, I found it in a book I already had," Daphne started. "It was in _Eldest Witches and Wizards. _I read that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker for the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"The what?" Josh said. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Look, Flamel was an Alchemist who created this stone. This stone is pretty amazing. It will transform any metal into pure gold, and it also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal," Daphne explained.

"Immortal?" Josh replied.

"It means you'll never die," Daphne answered.

"I know what it means," Josh said making Daphne roll her eyes.

"Anyways, it also read that this Sorcerer's Stone is the only one ever created and that Albus Dumbledore was a great friend and partner of Nicolas Flamel who recently just celebrated his 665th Birthday," Daphne explained as the two reached the first floor.

"Wow, this is big," Josh murmured. "I need to tell the others about this." Josh was about to run off, till Daphne violently grabbed him.

"You're not going to tell them I gave you this information, are you?" Daphne asked.

"No, i'm not," Josh answered. "If i did, then Ron and Hermione would shun me, Ron for befriending a Slytherin and Hermione for asking for help from another smart girl who's not her and who's her nemesis." Daphne smiled at the last part. "Don't worry, I'll tell them i found the information in the Library." Daphne nodded and let go of Josh who took off running towards the Quidditch Pitch. Daphne turned and went to her dorms.

About Halfway there, Josh ran into some trouble. While he was running, he was stopped by four Slytherin first years, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Malfoy said with his arms crossed. "If it isn't Potter's second sidekick, Anderson."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Josh asked

"Well, Anderson," Malfoy started. "Number one, I would like to get Revenge for what you did to my fellow Slytherins." Josh gulped. He was definitely outnumbered this time, and he did not have anyone else by his side. "And number two, I want you to stay away from Daphne Greengrass!"

"What? No way?" Josh replied. "What's it to you anyways?"

"Well, if you have to know," Malfoy started. "She is to be my betrothed."

"Your what?" Josh asked. _Did he just make up a word?_

"Oh you wouldn't know what that means since you not a pureblood," Malfoy replied with a smirk. "It means she'll be mine in the coming years. She will be my wife."

"Ha!" Josh laughed. "Yeah, that'll be the day." Malfoy and his cronies sneered. "Look here Malloy, Daphne would never ever let that happen. Besides, you guys wouldn't be able to take me."

"Wanna bet?" Malfoy said as he pulled out his wand. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle pulled out their wands as well. Josh pulled out it wand and still had the Dumbledore card in his left hand.

"Back off, M..Ma...Malfoy."

Josh and the Slytherins turned their heads to the right to see Neville standing there looking shy and very very nervous.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Squib," Malfoy said then smirked at Neville. "And what if I don't back off?"

"Then I...I'll j..jinx you," Neville stuttered making the Slytherins laugh historically. Josh looked at the Slytherins and took this as his chance.

"_Furnunculus!" _Josh shouted at Goyle.

"Arg!" Goyle shouted as he fell to the ground covered in boils once again surprising the other Slytherins. Malfoy, Nott, and Crabbe turned towards Josh who smiled as he raised his wand again. Neville lifted his wand towards Malfoy, but nothing came out.

"_JaleaCruro!"_ Josh shouted at Crabbe causing his legs to become useless and fall to the ground unable to get back up.

"_Langlock!" _Nott shouted at Josh who ducked at the spell.

"_Tarantellegra!" _Josh shouted at Nott who received the jinx which cause his legs to dance uncontrollably, then Josh ran to the left.

"_Traspié_!" Malfoy shouted at Josh which hit and causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Malfoy then raised his wand at Josh who covered his head in his arms.

"_Clurclclaustium!"_

Malfoy's legs then locked together and fell over. Josh flipped over to see Neville had his wand pointed at Malfoy whose face was in the ground.

"Well done, Neville," Josh said from the ground. Neville lowered his wand and smiled at Josh.

"Tha-"

"Mr. Longbottom!" Josh and Neville froze, turned their heads, and saw their head of house McGonagall standing and looking very stern and angry. "Explain yourself!" she ordered Neville who started stuttering.

"Actually Professor," Josh started as he stood up from the ground. McGonagall turned towards Josh. "The guys here," Josh said motioning at the Slytherins. "Tried to attack me, so I had to defend myself and Neville here only used one spell on Malfoy and I did the rest," he explained to McGonagall's stern expression. "He was only trying to keep me from being cursed badly."

"Very well," McGonagall said as she waved her wand at Malfoy, Nott, and Crabbe who were cured of their jinxes. "Gentlemen, you will accompany me and take Mr. Goyle to the Hospital Wing and we will discuss Detention." The Slytherins groaned as they picked up Goyle, who was groaning in pain, from the ground. McGonagall turned to her two Gryffindors. "I will discuss Detention with you later," She told them. Josh and Neville nodded, and McGonagall and the Slytherins left.

"You know Neville, I think that that was worth getting a detention," Josh said to his fellow Gryffindor. "What do you think?"

"I feel the same," Neville agreed with a grin that then faded. "Too bad no one was here to see it. Now they won't believe me."

Josh smiled. "Don't worry Neville. They won't believe you, but they will believe us." Neville smiled at Josh.

"What's going on?"

Neville and Josh turned to see Ron and Hermione walking over to them. Other students were passing them by signaling the end of the Quidditch Match.

"Oh nothing, just a little brawl," Josh said as he glanced at Neville who smiled triumphantly.

"Brawl!" Hermione nearly screamed incredulously making Ron jump.

"So who won?" Josh asked changing the subject.

Half an hour later, Josh, Hermione, and Ron were wondering the corridors looking for Harry as he seemed to be missing.

"Where is Harry?" Ron said exasperatedly.

"He's here somewhere," Josh replied.

"Or, He's right behind you."

The three Gryffindors turned around to see Harry walking up to them.

"You guys won't believe what I just heard." Harry said as he joined the group.

"Cool, me too as well," Josh said.

"Let's find an empty room," Harry suggested. They found one and Josh told him all he learned from Daphne but didn't tell them he got the information from her.

"That's crazy," Ron said.

"Yeah, you see," Hermione said in thinking mode. "The dog must be hiding the Stone! I bet Flamel asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him because they're friends, and he knew someone was after it so he moved it out of Gringotts."

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying," Harry said. "No wonder Snape's after it. _Anyone _would want it." Josh and Ron nodded in agreement.

"So Harry, what did you find out?" Josh asked. Harry looked at his friends and told them what he heard between Snape and Quirrell.

"So we were right!" Ron exclaimed.

"And he's trying to force Quirrell to get him past Fluffy and Quirrell's hocus pocus, which means..." Josh said.

"That it's possible there's more spells and enchantments guarding the stone!" Hermione finished for Josh.

"So you mean, the stone is safe if Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Ron said. Harry nodded and shared a glance with Hermione and Josh.

"If he can stand up to Snape," Harry replied.


	10. Dragon Rescue

Chapter 10: Dragon Rescue

Quirrell, however, must have been braver than the four first year Gryffindors thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet. Every time they pass the third floor corridor, Harry, Josh, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to see if they could hear Fluffy was still growling inside.

Snape was walking around in his sour and angry self as always ,which surely meant that the stone was still safe and guarded. And Whenever Harry passed Quirrell, he would give him an encouraging smile, Josh would tell him how a great teacher he was, and Ron would tell people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione, however, had something else on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all of her notes. The boys wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," Ron told her.

"Ten weeks!" Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"We're not 600 years old," Ron snapped back. Harry and Josh shared a glance and rolled their eyes. "Why are you studying anyways? You already know it all."

"What am i studying for? Are you crazy?" Hermione nearly shouted. "You realize we need to pass these exams to get into our second year. They're very important. I should have started studying a month ago! And as the top student, I need to keep up the reputation."

"Why, you're not the top student anymore," Ron said lazily making Hermione look up in surprise and Josh freeze. Harry looked up to see what was up.

"What do you mean I'm not the top student anymore?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ron looked up at Hermione.

"Well, it looks like someone is smarter than you Hermione," Ron replied with a smirk. Harry looked at Josh who was glaring at Ron.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"It's J-"

"Justin Flinch-Fletchy!" Josh blurted out quickly and loudly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared at Josh.

"Him!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Oh my gosh, I so am behind, i really need to get to the Library," she said to herself and started gathering her things. Ron looked at Josh who was glaring at him again. "Josh?" Josh looked at Hermione questioningly and with a smile. "You coming?"

"Yeah, just a minute," Josh replied. Hermione nodded and went ahead. Josh turned towards Ron. "What's the big idea Weasley!"

"What?" Ron said. "She was getting annoying and I wanted to tell her she wasn't the best and that you were."

"Look, if you have told her that, then she would have hated me or something," Josh replied.

"No she wouldn't," Ron said. Josh rolled his eyes and sighed and left for the library where he found Hermione off to the side on her favorite table. He sat next to her.

"You know Josh, I've was wondering how you got the information on the Sorcerer's Stone," Hermione told him.

"I told you Hermione, I got it from here," Josh lied again and again.

"I know and when i came to check for myself the same day, the book you got it from was gone," Hermione stated. Josh looked at his notes refusing to look at Hermione.

"Maybe someone took it before you got here," Josh replied as Hermione continued to look at him.

"Who would want _Eldest Witches and Wizards?_" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, an older student," Josh answered with a shrug.

"Josh, look me in the eye and tell me you got the information here," Hermione said. Josh hesitated then looked at Hermione.

"I got it here, in the Library, Hermione," He said with a straight face. For a few seconds, the two Gryffindors stared at one another, and Hermione looked away first. Josh silently sighed and went back to his notes. His friendship with Daphne Greengrass was safe.

Days passed and the first years were given more and more Homework each day. It turned out that the teachers were along the lines of Hermione's thinking. When Easter Holiday arrived, it wasn't filled with fun but with copious amounts of studying and doing homework. Harry, Josh, and Ron spent most of their free time with Hermione studying in the Library or trying to get through all their extra work. Josh spent twice as much time doing the same with Daphne.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out the library window. It was the first really fine day the had had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer approaching.

Harry and Josh, who were sharing a book and looking up Dittany in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _didn't look up until they heard Ron say, "Hagrid? What are you doing here in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. "Jus' lookin'," he said in a shifty that got everyone at the table's attention. "An' what are ye' lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer still not lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are ye'?"

"Oh, we found him ages ago," Ron said. "And we know what your dog's guarding, The Sorcerer's St-"

"SHHH!" Hagrid, Hermione, Josh, and Harry hushed and looking around quickly to make sure no one heard anything.

"Don' go shoutin' about it, What's the matter with yeh?" Hagrid said.

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you as a matter a fact," Harry said. "About what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHH!" Hagrid said again. "Listen, come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell you everythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'spposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"Alright see you later, then," Harry said.

"Bye Hagrid," Josh waved. Hagrid waved back then shuffled out of the library.

"I wonder what he was hiding behind his back," Hermione wondered thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the stone?" Harry asked his friends. Ron shrugged.

"I'll go see what section he was in," Josh volunteered as he stood from his chair and walked over to the section Hagrid was in. He came back a minutes later with a few books in his arms where he slammed them down on their table. "Dragons!" he whispered fiercely. "Hagrid was looking up stuff on Dragons, look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide; How to Keep Safe From Dragons._"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me the first time we met," Harry told his friends.

"But it's against our laws," Ron replied. Josh nodded in agreement. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggle's from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in our back garden. Anyways, you can't tame dragons, they're really dangerous."

"But they're aren't wild Dragons in Britain?" said Harry, puzzled.

"Of course there are," Josh spoke up. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job of hushing them up, let me tell you. Our people have to keep putting spells on Muggles who have spotted them, to make them forget."

"So, then what on earth is Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>When the four Gryffindors knocked on the Gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see all the curtains closed. Hagrid called out, "Who is it!" before he let them in, and shut and locked the door.<p>

It was blazing hot inside. Though it was a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the fireplace. Hagrid made the quad some tea and offered them rock cakes, which they refused.

"So, yeh wanted ter ask me somethin'?" Hagrid said to the four.

"Yes," Harry answered. "We were wondering if you could tell us what else is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone besides you dog, Fluffy?"

Hagrid frowned at Harry. "O' course i can'," he replied. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh already know too much, so i wouldn' tell yeh if i could. That stone's there fer a good reason. It was almos' stolen outta Gringotts - I s'pose yeh've worked that out an' all."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes around here," Hermione said in a warm and flattering voice.

"We only wondered who did the guarding really," Josh went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

"Well, I don' s'pose it couldn' hurt to tell yeh that..." Hagrid said as he began to think. Josh and Hermione looked at one another smirking while Ron was a little confused. "Let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some o' the teachers did some enchantments...like Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, an' Dumbledore did somethin himself o' course, oh! And Professor Snape o' course." Hagrid finished.

"_Snape?_" The four first years said in unison.

"Yeah - yer still not on about that are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect _the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Hagrid told them.

Josh knew that him, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all thinking the same thing. If Snape had been in on protecting the stone, it must have been easy to find out what the other teachers had use for their level of protection. Snape probably knew everything except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only how knows how to get past your dog, aren't you, Hagrid?" Josh asked.

"And you wouldn't tell any one would you?" Harry added. "Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid said proudly.

"Well, that's somethin," Ron muttered to the others.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open or somethin?" Hermione asked as she tugged on her shirt. "I'm boiling."

"Can't, Hermione, sorry," Hagrid said. Harry and Josh noticed Hagrid glance at the fire. The two looked at it too.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asked while pointing into the fire, but he already knew what it was. And inside the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," Hagrid said, fiddling nervously with his fingers. "That's...er.."

"I know what that is!" Ron blurted out. Then walked over to take a closer look. "This must've cost a fortune, how did you get it?"

"I won it, actually," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with stranger. Think he was glad ter get rid of it ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked.

"Well, i've bin doin some reading," Hagrid told her and pulled out a large book from under his mattress. "Got this outta the library, _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit._ It's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, cause their mothers breathe fire on em, an when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here, how ter recognize differen' eggs - what i got here is a..."

"Norwegian Ridgeback," Josh answered in awe. "Those are rare they are."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I love dragons," Josh answered. "And when i grow up, I want to be a dragon handler, study dragons and all." Hagrid beamed at Josh who smiled back.

"See, i bet Josh likes the idea," Hagrid said.

"Actually Hagrid, though they are very cool, they are pretty dangerous," Josh replied. "I mean, you know how they breathe fire, right?"

"Yeah, an what's the problem with that?" Hagrid said stubbornly.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house,_" Hermione told him, but Hagrid wasn't listening as he was humming something and stroking the fire.

* * *

><p>Now there was another thing to be worried about: what would happen to Hagrid if anyone found out that he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.<p>

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed as every evening so far was filled with doing extra homework. Hermione had now made study schedules for Harry, Josh, and Ron and it was really driving them nuts. Then, one breakfast, Hedwig brought Harry a letter from Hagrid. There were only two words on the paper saying: It's Hatching. Ron and Josh wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down there to the hut, but Hermione would not hear any of it.

"Hermione, how many times in out lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron asked her with Josh nodding eagerly.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing -"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed softly.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen to what Ron and Hermione were arguing about. Josh looked over at Malfoy and wondered how mush he had heard. He did not like the look on Malfoy's face.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way towards Herbology. Hermione finally agreed to go down to Hagrid's during the morning break. When the bell sounded at the end of the lesson, Josh, Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest where Hagrid greeted them looking flustered and excited.

"It's nearly out," Hagrid told them as he ushered the four Gryffindors inside.

The leg was lying on the table, there were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew up their chairs up towards the table and watched in bated breathe and awe.

All at once, there was a scraping noise and the egg split open The baby dragon flopped down onto the table. Josh thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella yet he was still fascinated by it all. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It then sneezed and a couple of sparks flew out of its mouth.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said as he reached out with his hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, and look, he knows his mummy," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid," said Hermione. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?" Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face. He then leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked.

"Someone was lookin through the gap through the curtains...It's a kid and he's running back to the castle," Hagrid told them.

Josh bolted towards the door and opened it up as fast as he could. Even at a distance there was no mistaking that blonde haired git. Josh turned to look at Harry who seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Malfoy," Harry said. Josh nodded as everyone nervously glance at one another.

* * *

><p>Something about the triumphant smile on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Josh, Ron, and Hermione very, very nervous. They spent most of their free time at Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him before something really bad happened.<p>

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," Hagrid replied. "He's too little and if i did, he would die."

Everyone looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept fuming from its nostrils and Hagrid had not been doing any gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him pretty busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers scattered all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," Hagrid told the four Gryffindors. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's mummy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered to Josh and Harry.

"Hagrid," Harry said loudly. "Give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip nervously.

"I know, i know. I can't keep him forever, but i can't just dump him, I can't!" Hagrid said.

Josh turned to Ron. "Charlie!" He blurted out. Ron turned to looked at Josh incredulously.

"No, not Charlie," Ron said. "I'm Ron, remember?"

Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, your brother Charlie, the one that study's dragons. we could send Norbert to him and he could take care of Norbert and then put him back into the wild." he explained.

"Brilliant!" Ron said. "How bout it Hagrid?"

Hagrid sagged his shoulders in defeat, and agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie and ask him.

* * *

><p>The following week dragged by. Wednesday found Josh and Hermione sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone off to bed. The clock on the wall chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron and Harry appeared out of no where as they pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron had an arm around Harry who was standing on one leg while Ron was nursing one of his arms. The two had been down at Hagrid's, helping him feed Norbert who was now eating dead rats by the crate.<p>

"It bit me!" Ron said as he helped Harry over to the couch and set him down. Josh and Hermione joined them as Harry examined his leg where part of the pants were missing and that his leg looked to be burned. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me, then it accidentally burned Harry's leg, he told me off for frightening it. And when we left, he was singing it a lullaby." Once Ron finished his rant, there was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" Hermione said, hurrying over to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The four of them put their heads together to read the note.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, the mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love, Charlie._

The four Gryffindors looked at one another. "We do have the invisibility cloak," Harry said. "I'm sure that it's big enough to cover me, someone else, and Norbert."

"You!" Hermione said. "You can barely walk."

"She's right," Josh told Harry. "We'll do it, me and Hermione."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked them.

"Yes, anything to get rid of Norbert," Hermione agreed.

"And Malfoy off our backs," Ron said.

* * *

><p>By the next morning, things went from bad to worse. Ron's arm had swollen twice its size while Harry's burnt leg had got infected, and he had received a fever<em>. <em>They were pretty nervous to go see Madam Pomfrey, afraid that she'll find out where the two got their injuries from. Yet, the two decided to go once they saw that Ron's arm turned to a nasty shade of green, and that Harry's fever had gotten worse.

Hermione and Josh rushed up to the Hospital Wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed while Harry was asleep, having no idea what was going on.

"It's not just my hand though it feels like it's going to fall off," Ron whispered. "Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow a book from me so he could come in and have a right laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell Pomfrey what really bit me; i told her it was a dog and i don't think she believed me."

Hermione and Josh tried to calm him down. "It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this did not make Ron feel any better. He then sat bolt upright and broke into sweat with a distraught look.

"Oh no!" he cried. "I totally forgot that Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know that we're getting rid of Norbert."

Josh and Hermione did not get a chance to reply as Madam Pomfrey appeared and kicked them out saying Ron needed sleep and him and Harry needed silence.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Josh told Hermione minutes later as the two were walking on the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it, and we have to get Harry's cloak which thankfully Malfoy does not know about." The two first years then found fang sitting on the front steps of Hagrid's hut. Josh exchanged glances with Hermione as he walked up and knocked on the door. "Hagrid?"

A window opened and Hagrid's voice came out. "I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage, nothin i can't handle."

When the two told Hagrid about Charlies reply, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had bit him in the foot. "Aargh! It's all right, he only caught my boot, jus' playin, he's only a baby after all." The baby banged it's tail on the wall making the windows rattle. Josh and Hermione walked back towards the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

><p>Josh and Hermione would have felt sorry from Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving to Hagrid's hut, but they made it unnoticed all because of Harry's invisibility cloak.<p>

Luckily, Hagrid already had Norbert packed into a large crate. "He's got rats and brandy fer the journey," Hagrid cried. "Bye bye Norbert." he finished as Josh and Hermione left with the crate.

How they managed to get the crate up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer and nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another. None of the shortcuts did not even make their work easier.

"Nearly there," Josh breathed out as the two reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then, a sudden movement ahead of them made them nearly drop the crate. Forgetting they were invisible, they shrank into the dark shadows, staring at two dark outlines of two people grappling each other ten feet away. And then a lamp flared.

McGonagall, in her dressing gown, had Malfoy by the ear. "Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night. How dare you."

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming...He's got a dragon!" Malfoy pleaded.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on, I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly.

"Finally," Josh breathed out.

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited. Norbert was thrashing about in his crate and about ten minutes later, four broomsticks appeared and came swooping out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were pretty cheery and friendly. They buckled Norbert's crate into a harness they had rigged up and then left. Norbert was gone. And Josh and Hermione could live in peace again.

Josh sighed as he sat down and Hermione join him. He was going to miss that little Dragon even if it was dangerous. He couldn't wait to grow up and handle them. It was going to be great. It wasn't until seconds later, he felt weight on his shoulder. He looked to see Hermione was pretty close and had her head on his shoulder.

"Nice night," she said quietly.

"Yep, sure is," Josh agreed.

"This is nice," Hermione sighed after a few seconds of silence. Josh looked at her with a puzzled expression and then nodded. It was pretty nice. No more Dragon, Malfoy in detention, what could spoil their happiness. The answer to that sounded when the two heard a cat's meow. The two turned towards the cat.

"Mrs. Norris?" Josh murmured.

"If she's there, then that means..." Before Hermione finished her thought, Filch appeared from the shadows with a menacing grin.

"Well, well, well," he whispered. "We _are _in trouble."


	11. Late Night Detention

Chapter 11: Late Night Detention

Things went from good to bad and to worse. Filch led Josh and Hermione to Professor's McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover up stories ran through Josh's mind. He couldn't see how him and Hermione could get out of it this time. They were stuck in a corner with no way out. And what was even more worse, Josh had totally forgotten Harry's cloak back up the tallest tower. Oh how Harry was going to kill him.

There would be no reason on Earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being in the tallest astronomy tower, which was out of bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and Harry's cloak, they might as well be packing their bags right now.

Professor McGonagall appeared seconds later leading in a fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom.

"Josh! Hermione!" Neville cried as he walked over to his fellow Gryffindors. "I was trying to find you and warn you! I heard Malfoy was going to try and catch you, he said you had a drag-" Josh shook his violently to get Neville to shut up, but unfortunately, McGonagall had seen the little exchange. She looked ready to explode out of anger.

"I would have never believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves!" The Head of Gryffindor House ordered. Josh looked over at Hermione. Her face was pale and eyes were full of fear. This was the first time she had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was nervously staring at her shoes. Josh turned back towards McGonagall afraid to even mutter a word.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's going on!" McGonagall said. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him, and I suppose you think it's funny Mr. Longbottom heard the story and believed it as well?" Josh and Hermione slowly shook their heads.

Josh turned to look at Neville. He looked stunned and hurt for believing the fake, yet true, story. Josh knew what it must have cost Neville to try and find them in the dark, to try and warn them. Josh also figured that Neville would not be his friend anymore for that, which sucked because Neville looked up to Josh as he was the one who was nicest to him.

"I am absolutely disgusted!" McGonagall told the first years. "Four students out of bed in one night! I have never heard of such a thing before! Two of my top students! Miss Granger, I thought you would have had more sense, and Mister Anderson, being the top student, I would have figured Gryffindor would have meant more to you than this. I thought you could be a good role model for the average student, and it seems i was mistaken." Josh lowered his head in shame. He saw Hermione glance at him through the corner of his eye. "All three of you will receive detention! _Nothing _gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous. And _fifty_ points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty!" Josh gasped. They would lose the lead, the lead Harry won in the last Quidditch Match.

"Fifty points _each_," said Professor McGonagall breathing heavily through her nose.

"Professor-Please-"

"You can't-

"Don't tell me what i can and can't do, Anderson! Now get back to bed, all of you." said the Professor. "Next time you want to go on a date, go on a picnic during the day!" Josh and Hermione blushed. They weren't on a date. "I have never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." she murmured as Josh, Neville, and Hermione left her office.

Josh and Hermione walked next to one another through the corridors, while Neville walked behind them. A hundred and fifty points lost and gone. That was sure to put Gryffindor in last place. In one single night, they had ruined any chance Gryffindor had to win the House Cup. Josh felt as the other Gryffindors will never forgive him, especially the Quidditch players. How will they ever make up for this?

"How come you didn't tell me you were the top student?" Hermione suddenly spoke up. Josh glance at her and shrugged.

"I dunno, I figured you'd be envious or something," he answered making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Joshua," she breathed out. "I would never be envious of you or your brain. Yeah your smart, but you're like Ron and Harry put together: Brave, Adventurous, Joker, Bottomless stomach, and a troublemaker." Josh smiled and nodded then bumped into her, making her laugh.

Josh turned towards Neville. "Sorry, Nev," he said. "We didn't mean to get you in trouble, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Neville shrugged and looked at the ground sadly.

"Kind of a stupid lie to tell someone if you two were going on a secret date," Nev said quietly.

"Whoa!" Josh nearly shouted making Hermione jump as they both blushed. "We were definitely not on some date!" Hermione blushed a little more and looked away.

"Yeah, whatever," Neville mumbled.

"Look, Nev, what you and Malfoy heard, was true!" Josh said.

Neville looked up, puzzled. "You mean, you had a real dragon?" he asked. Josh and Hermione nodded. Neville smiled. "And Malfoy was telling the truth and McGonagall never believed him," he said smiling to himself.

Josh smiled back. "So, are we cool?" he asked Neville.

"Yeah, we are!" Neville replied as he gave Josh a high five.

* * *

><p>At the beginning of the year, Josh was one of the coolest Gryffindors in his house, he was looked up to by the other three Gryffindor boys, the Weasley twins made him an honorary prankster and was like by other Gryffindors. But now, only Hermione, and the Weasley twins still liked him. Harry was only mad at Josh for losing his cloak, but even then, he knew it was a mistake and that Josh didn't mean to, so he wasn't that mad. And out of the Weasley Brothers, Fred and George weren't mad. They were actually proud of Josh, Neville, and Hermione. Ron on the other Hand was angry.<p>

"I can't believe you guys got caught," Ron said for the umpteenth time at lunch one day. "For smart people, you guys are pretty stupid!" Josh and Hermione rolled their eyes. "And now there goes our chances at beating Slytherin for the house cup!"

"Don't worry about it guys," Harry reassured just as oatmeal landed on the side of Josh's face. "I'm sure they'll forget about it in the weeks coming."

"I doubt it," Josh replied as he wiped the oatmeal off his face and turned to see who threw it only to see a couple of third year Gryffindors laughing. Hermione and Neville were being treated a little badly as well. Not as bad as Josh, but they were pretty much ignored and once in a while, hexed.

Josh was so glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Hermione, Harry, and Ron kept to themselves, working into the late of night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions.

A week later, Harry came running back into the library, where Josh was testing Hermione and Ron at Astronomy, and Hermione was making Ron look terribly bad. Harry quickly made his way towards the table and fell to the ground when he tried to sit.

"You alright there, Harry?" Josh asked while looking at his quiz questions. Harry jumped up and sat down next to Josh.

"I just saw Quirrell come out of the classroom looking terrified," Harry told his friends. "I heard him stuttering that he'll do it!"

"Do what?" Ron asking making Harry roll his eyes.

"Snape's done it then," said Josh. "if Quirrell's Told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell -"

"There's still Fluffy, though," Hermione said.

"Maybe Snape's already found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," Ron said as he scratched something out on his notes. "I'm sure there's a book here on how to get passed a three headed dog."

"So what do we do?" Josh asked Harry who looked at hit two friends seeing the adventure kindling in their eyes, but not in Hermione's. And before Harry could answer, she answered for him.

"Go to Dumbledore." She insisted. "That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves, We'll be thrown out for sure!" All three boys rolled their eyes.

"But we've got no proof!" Josh argued.

"Yeah, and Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how. The troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor," Josh said. "Who do you think they'll believe, him or us?"

"Yeah, it's not really a secret that we hate Snape," Harry told them. "Dumbledore'll think that we made it up to get him sacked. And don't forget that we're not suppose to know about the stone or Fluffy."

Hermione looked convinced, but Ron was opposite. "If we do just a little bit of poking around-"

"No," Harry said flatly. "We've done enough poking around." Harry then pulled out his defense notes and started studying, disappointing Ron and Josh.

The following morning, notes were delivered to Josh, Hermione, Harry, and Neville. They were all the same:

_Your detention will take place this evening at eleven o'clock. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

"Why did you get one Harry?" Josh asked his friend.

"Oh, I sorta hexed Malfoy with the help of the Twins and got caught by Flitwick," Harry answered. "He was lenient though, but said i still needed to be taught a lesson."

Josh snorted. "Fat lot of work that'll do." Harry and Ron chuckled while Hermione rolled her eyes. Josh stood and left towards the Library to see if his other friend was there. He hadn't seen her in a week and thought it was time to visit her again. He then found her in the back of the library studying away as usual. He slowly and casually walked up to her.

"Do ever stop studying and just, you know, have fun?" He asked his Slytherin friend who didn't look up at him, yet she knew it was Josh.

"I have to study or else i won't pass my exams," Daphne told the Gryffindor boy.

"You sound like Hermione," Josh mistakenly joked as Daphne turned and glared at him.

"Don't you ever compare me to Granger," She told him icily pointing her quill at him. Josh put his hands up in defense.

"Calm down, i didn't mean it, i was only joking," Josh replied. Daphne then went back to her notes. "What do you have against her anyways? It's like you both are out to get each other, and i know it has nothing to do with pure blood ideas...wait a minute, is this about how she's smarter than you?"

"She is not!" Daphne nearly screamed, surprising Josh who then smirked.

"So you're jealous," Josh stated while Daphne glared at him. "Well you know she's not the top student in our year." Daphne looked at Josh questioningly. "It's me!" Josh grinned.

"Are you serious?" Daphne asked uncertainly. Josh nodded. "I can't believe you are with all the trouble you get into."

"Well i have you know that i keep my business and pleasure seperate," Josh said nonchalantly. "Maybe if you weren't so...so..."

"So what?" Daphne asked dangerously.

"So boring, and have fun every once in awhile, then you might be top student," Josh suggested with a smirk. "Let loose, relax, get a detention!"

"I'll do that after exams," Daphne replied. Josh sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaned against the book shelves.

"Any news from our little blonde friend?" Josh asked.

"Only saying to stay away from you or he'd curse the heck out of you," Daphne answered while looking at her notes.

"Curse me? Why not you too?"

Daphne shrugged. "It's not like you can't best him."

"Don't know, never had a chance to duel him," Josh said. "He's always got his buddies and before i could, Neville came and jinxed him."

"Well, I'm sure you can beat him," Daphne assured with a smile. Josh smiled back at her and then noticed her cheeks flourishe pink and looked away. Josh shrugged it off and then sat down to study with her.

At eleven o'clock at night, the three Gryffindors said good-bye to Ron and left the common room and towards the Great Hall with Neville. Filch was already there and so was Malfoy.

"Follow me," Filch said lighting a lamp and leading the group outside. "I bet you'll thiink twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes, hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out, hang you by the your wrists from the ceilings for a few days, I've still got the chains in my office, a little rusty and ancient, but i reckon the still do well." Josh and Neville shared a wide eyed glance of fear.

Finally, the caretaker, one Slytherin, and four Gryffindors reached Hagrid's hut where Hagrid could be seen standing with Fang, his gigantic dog, by his side. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," Filch said. Josh, Harry, and Hermione led out a sigh of relief. Any detention with Hagrid shouldn't be too bad, right? "He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest," Filch finished crushing the first years' thoughts of an easy detention. Neville let out a little wimp, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The Forest?" He repeated. He didn't sound so cool as he usually was. "We can't go in there." But neither men seemed to be changing their minds, and Filch only seemed to roll his eyes at Draco. "And there are…" As if on cue, somewhere far off in the forest, a werewolf howled. "Werewolves!"

"Ah, there's more that werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that," Filch said, eyeing the forest. Josh, Hermione, Neville, and Harry shared nervous glances. "Nighty-night," And with that he was gone.

Malfoy turned towards Hagrid. "I am not going into that Forest!" he said defiantly. Harry and Josh smirked as the heard the panic in Malfoy's voice.

"Yeh ar if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"Just wait till my father here's about this," Malfoy mumured to himself.

"Right, let's go." Hagrid led the group of first year's into the forest, the five of them staying in a tight group behind him as they walked. Hagrid came to a stop near a fallen tree, where he leaned down and put his fingers into a small pool of something silvery.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked between Josh and Hermione.

"What we're here for. See that?" Hagrid asked, holding up his fingers up for us to see the silvery liquid dripping off of them. "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something. So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast. And we might have to put it out of it's misery." Josh looked down at the blood. he felt sorry for this unicorn and wish there was something they could do without killing it.

"Neville, Hermione, you'll come with me," Hagrid pointed at them. The two nodded as Neville let out a small whimper. "Harry and Josh, you'll go with Malfoy," Josh rolled his eyes as him and Harry looked over at Malfoy who looked around in fright.

"Okay, then I get Fang!" Malfoy blurted out loudly.

"Fine," Hagrid sighed. "Just so you know… he's bloody coward." At that Fang made a whimpering sound and walk up to the two Gryffindor boys while Malfoy Grabbed a lantern and walked inbtween Josh and Harry bumping into their shoulders harshly. Harry and Josh glared at the back of his blonde head. The two then glanced at one another and began to follow the blonde git.

"_Lumos_," Josh whispered, and instantly the tip of his wand began to glow brightly, lighting the path better than the lantern Malfoy held.

"Wait till my father hears about this! This is servant stuff," Malfoy exclaimed as Harry and Josh caught up to him, rolling their eyes at his statement.

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared," Harry tried, getting Malfoy's attention while Josh tried not to laugh.

"Scared, Potter," Malfoy said as if it were silly, but then jumped as an owl hooted somewhere off. "Did you hear that?" he asked as Harry and Josh continued past shaking their heads. "Come on, Fang!" he called and walked ahead, but the big dog stayed next to Josh and Harry. "Scared!" Malfoy scoffed.

After a while more of walking, Malfoy just dropped the arm holding the lantern and let it swing at his side, letting Josh light the way. Harry felt Fang vibrate against his leg, and then begin to growl louder.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked quietly.

The three boys looked from the dog and looked forward. Up ahead a cloak figure was hunched over the dead body of a white unicorn. The sound of sucking and slurping could be heard which made Josh's stomach flip uncomfortably. Beside Josh, Harry's hand flew to his forehead as he hissed in pain. The sound must have alerted it, because it looked up at us and growled.

"AH!" Draco screamed and took off with Fang, leaving Harry and Josh with the hooded figure as it floated upward, as if it were standing. Harry and Josh both slowly began to walk backwards as the thing stepped, or floated, over the unicorns body and made it's way toward the two boys.

Josh then gulped and took action. "_Everte Statum_!" He shouted and the spell flew from his wand but was deflected by the hooded figure who didn't even lift a finger. The two Gryffindors back up a little more and then tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. The hooded figure was then right in front of him and Josh then used the one spell that came to mind. "_Pericculum_!" he shouted and red sparks sprouted from his wand and hitting the figure in the face. He was the blinding and pushed back a few feet by the blinding light and tiny stings of the spell.

Suddenly, sound of hooves was heard coming from behind the two Gryffindor boys. They looked up in time to see a centaur jump over them and charge at the figure for to fight it off. It jumped back and fled away.

Harry and Josh stood up slowly watching as the centaur walked toward them, watching Harry particularly. "Harry Potter, you and your friend must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked. Josh looked up at the Centaur in amazement, never have seen one up so close.

"A monstrous creature," the centaur sighed before turning to look at the dead unicorn. Harry and Josh shared a glance at one another. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips you have a half-life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked quietly. And the answer came to Josh just like that. Who else was trying to stay alive after they were almost killed by such a child.

"Can you think of no one?" the centaur asked.

"You mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?" Harry asked. Voldemort, Josh had just blinded Voldemort with some sparks.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. Potter?" the centaur asked, bending down so that he was eye to eye with Harry. Josh was even more amazed.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Harry said. Making both Harry's and Josh's eyes widen.

At the sound of Fang's bark The two Gryffindor's looked up to see that the cavalry had arrived, Hagrid and all.

"Harry! Josh!" Hermione yelled down to us.

"Hello there Firenze. See you've met our young Mr. Potter and Mr. Anderson. All right there Harry, Josh?" Hagrid asked. The two boys nodded.

"Harry Potter and Joshua Anderson, this is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck," The Centaur said surprising Josh, and then the Centaur's eyes lingered on Josh for a second longer and ran off.

"Amazing," Josh murmured.

* * *

><p>Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room waiting for his friends to come back from detention. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Josh roughly shook him awake. Harry and Josh began to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened in the forest. Harry could not stop pacing back and forth as he was still nervous and shaking.<p>

"You mean, that You-Know-Who is out there right now, in the Forest?" Hermione exclaimed as they all sat in the common room.

"But he's weak. He's living off of unicorns," Josh corrected from his seat. "He's living that half-cursed life."

"Don't you see! We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will become strong again. He- he'll come back," Harry finished, slumping down into his seat next to Ron. "Voldemort will come back."

"Stop saying his name," Ron exclaimed making Josh roll his eyes. "But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to… kill you, do you?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"I think if _Voldemort _had his chance he would have tried to kill Harry tonight," Josh told the group.

Ron swallowed hard. "And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final," he murmured sadly. Josh turned and looked at his red headed friend strangely.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing," Hermione began, getting all of the boys' attention. "Who's the one wizard Voldemort is always feared?" Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Merlin?" Josh answered. Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Gryffindor? Salazar Slytherin?"

"Honestly," she murmured then began louder. "Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched."

"Time out!" Josh said getting his friend's attention. "You do know that Dumbledore's not always around. I mean he barely shows up for lunch half the time. He won't always be around."

"True, but you-know-who doesn't know that," Hermione replied.

"And how do you know?" Josh argued. "How do you know the Voldemort hasn't infiltrated Hogwarts this year? For all we know, he could be hiding as a cat or inside Quirrell's garlic smelling turban."

"That's unlikely," Hermione stated. "Goodnight," she said then went to bed. The three boys then headed to bed where they found Harry's cloak on his bed, then went to sleep minutes later.


	12. Through the Depths of Hogwarts

Chapter 12: Through the Depths of Hogwarts

Weeks passed and the exams were over. Josh had thought he had passed all of the exams and did a pretty good job, He thought Charms, Potions, History, Herbology, Transfiguration and the other subjects were decently easy. And now him and his friends were walking around looking for a spot to relax, and only if Hermione stopped talking about her exams.

"I'd heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found they're rather enjoyable," Hermione commented happily causing Josh to roll his eyes.

"Speak for yourself," Ron grumbled.

"You all right, Harry?" Josh asked noticing Harry was rubbing his scar and hissing in pain.

"My scar. It keeps burning," he groaned as he rubbed his scar.

"It's happened before," Hermione tried.

"Not like this," Harry disagreed.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," Ron suggested. Josh nodded in agreement.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming," Harry hissed in pain again as walked out of the grounds and Hagrid's hut came into view. A look of realization flashed across his face and then he murmured. "Of course,"

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Harry took off, nearly running towards Hagrid, who sat on the steps playing a wind instrument. Josh and the others shared a glance and follwed after him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid want more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry exclaimed to his friend before he came to a stop in front of Hagrid. "Hagrid, who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?"

Hagrid looked up, confused for a moment. "I dunno. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up,"

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked," Harry said.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. And I told him, after Fluffy, and a dragon's gonna be no problem," Hagrid explained.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked. Josh and Hermione shared a glance.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across three headed dogs even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him,' Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep," Hagrid's eyes went wide as the four gryffindors all gasped, and he realized what he had just said. "I shouldn't have told you that," With that, the four first years all took off back toward the castle as fast as they could as Hagrid yelled at them.

The four ran all the way through the castle until they entered Professor McGonagall's room and ran up to the front of her desk where she sat writing.

"We have to see professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry exclaimed, with the others nodding.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London," she explained.

"He's gone! But this is important!" Harry exclaimed, getting a surprised look from the professor at his volume. "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"How did you know-"

"Someone's going to try to steal it!" Harry interrupted.

"I don't know how you four found out about the Stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly," McGonagall told her students.

The four Gryffindors all looked at each other and sighed in defeat before, quietly, leaving Professor McGonagall's office. But once outside McGonagall's office, Harry stopped his friends. "That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape. Which means that he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione started but never finished when someon interupted them.

"Good afternoon." The four Gryffindors turned to see Professor Snape standing directly behind them.

"Goo- Good afternoon," Hermione greeted instantly out of habit. Ron started in fright as Josh and Harry glared at him.

"Now, what would four young Gryffindors, such as yourselves be doing inside… on a day like this?" he asked the first years.

"We were- We were just-" Hermione stuttered trying to come up with an answer but faling miserably.

"You'd ought to be careful. People will think you're-" Snape stopped at he looked over at Harry and Josh but continued. "Up to something." With that Snape walked off, leaving the kids to themselves.

"Now what are we do?" Hermione asked. Ron and Josh both looking at Harry and waited for an answer.

"We go down the trap door," Harry answered. "Tonight." Ron and Harry looked at one another and smirked.

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner and after everyone else fell asleep, Harry, Josh, and Ron all got dressed, Harry grabbed his flute he got from Hagrid and his insvisibility cloak, and the three made their way down into the common room together, and met with Hermione. When the four were finally about to leave the common room, they were met by a croaking sound. They turned and saw a very familiar toad.<p>

"Trevor," Josh whispered.

"Trevor! Shh, go you shouldn't be here!" Ron practically yelled, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Neither should you," came a voice from the chair Trevor was sitting on. The four Gryffindors watched in shock as Neville stood and walked around the chair to face them, wearing footy pajamas. "You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Now Neville listen. We were- We were-" Harry tried but Neville cut him off.

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again!" he exclaimed, swallowing hard as he looked at each of us. "I'll- I- I'll fight you!" he tried, putting his fists up.

Hermione slowly stepped forward and sighed. "Of all the nights to choose to stand up to someone, Neville, you picked the worst," Hermione sighed again as she discreetly pulled out her wand and Josh noticed.

"Hermione! Wait," Josh tried.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus!_" With a flick of her wand, Neville went ridged and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Hermione," Josh groaned with a facepalm.

"What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I could have talked him down!" Josh argued waving over Neville.

"We don't have time for talking!" Hermione argued back. Josh shut his mouth realizing she was right.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that," Ron commented towards Hermione, making a gulping sound. "Brilliant, but scary."

"Let's go," Harry whispered, walkeding past Neville. "Sorry."

"Sorry." Hermione apologized as she passed.

"It's for your own good you know," Ron said as he passed.

Josh bent over to him. "Don't worry, I'll make it up, oh and another thing, as soon as you get yourself loose, go to Dumbledore or McGonagall." Josh smiled then ran after his friends.

Once outside the portrait hole, The four Gryffindors all huddled together beneath the invisibility cloak and began to move towards the third flood like earlier in the year. Personally, the third didn't look as creepy as the last time they were there, nor did it feel as ominous as last time.

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, making Ron jump a little.

"Sorry," Ron apologized quietly.

Once we got to the forbidden door, Hermione pulled out her wand and unlocked the door. "_Alohomora_," She whispered, and the door immediately creaked open. Inside, they found all three dog heads lying over the their own paws, eyes shut twitching a little bit as it dreamed. Soft music could also be heard from a harp that was playing by itself.

"Wait a minute. He's-" Harry started as a gust from one of the dog heads' snores knocked the cloak off of them. "Snoring." Harry and the others then noticed the Harp. "Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp," Harry murmured as he looked back around the room spying the harp.

"Ugh! It's got horrible breath," Ron groaned as another gust of dog breath hit the four Gryffindors.

"We have to move its paw," Hermione whispered as she eyed the trapdoor under it.

"What?" Ron whined.

"Come on!" Harry and Josh exclaimed in unison, kneeling near the paw. The four then began and moved the paw off of the trapdoor and opened it up as soon as the music stopped with no one noticing.

"I'll go first," Harry told his friends. "Don't follow me until I give you a sign. If something bad happens get yourselves out!"

After he spoke Josh noticed something. It was too quiet. He slowly turned towards the harp to see it had stopped, and Harry noticed this as well. And out of the corner of Josh's eye, something big was moving.

"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" Harry asked as he noticed it.

"The harp. It stopped playing," Hermione said, looking back at the harp.

"Ugh! Yuck! Ugh!" Josh looked over at Ron to see him lifting something gooey and disgusting from his shirt. They all then looked up at where it had come from to find all three heads glaring down at us.

"Jump!" Josh shouted. Harry jumped first with Josh following and Hermione was next and they landed softly on a large vine-like plant, black in color. Ron screamed and landed near Josh with a thud.

"Whoa! Lucky this plant thing's here really," he said with a breath of relief.

Suddenly, Josh saw movement, he looked to see that it was the plant that was moving, coming at him. A tightness forced him to lookdown at his legs and then at his arm. Thick black vines were wrapped around them and more were coming. Josh tried to twist and turn away from them, but they only seemed to grip harder as more came, wrapping around his other arm and around the chest. He looked to see the same was happening to his friends. Harry and Ron were also struggling, But Hermione was not moving at all.

"Stop moving, all of you! This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax! If you don't it'll only kill you faster!" Hermione insisted calmly sitting where she was.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron yelled sarcastically, ripping and pulling at the vines. Josh and Harry did the same.

Suddenly, the plant seemed to swallow Hermione up, and she disappeared. "Hermione!" The boys yelled in unison.

"Oh now what are we going to do?" Ron exclaimed as he continued to struggle.

"Just relax!" Hermione's voice yelled out nearby, somewhere below us.

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry yelled out, still struggling next to Josh who was doing the same thing.

"Do what I say! Trust me!" Hermione yelled back, and then Harry and Josh relaxed and calmed down. A few seconds later, Harry and Josh then dropped out of the vines and landed next to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked Harry who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he stood up, looking up into the vines where I could hear Ron screaming his head off.

"Harry! Josh!" Ron screamed. "Help! Help! Help me! Help!"

"He's not relaxing is he?" Hermione asked the others though it was obvious.

"Apparently not," Harry replied.

"We've got to do something!" Hermione exclaimed. Josh began racking his brain, trying to remember what he read about Devil's snare.

"What?" Harry yelled making Hermione jump. He looked over at Josh who seemed deepp in thought.

Harry looked back over at Hermione again as she began to mumbled to herself, trying to think. "I remember reading something in Herbology… 'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun… but.."

"Will sulk in the sun!" Josh finished and raised his wand towards the spot where Ron was. "_Lumos Solem!_" Very bright light appeared from his wand and hit the dark plant, it sounded as if the plant itself was screaming, and then Ron dropped from where Josh's wand had been pointed.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," he murmured as Harry helped him up, then looking up at the plant. "Lucky we didn't panic." The others all rolled their eyes.

Hermione glared at Ron and corrected him. "Lucky Me and Josh pay attention in Herbology." she said causing Ron to roll his eyes at her.

Everyone then turned at a strange fluttering sound, and a door could be seen behind them. "What is that?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. Sounds like wings," Harry whispered unnecessarily. The four Gryffindors all cautiously walked through the door and into a room what was filled with moon light and small something's with wings, flying about above their heads.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these," Hermione commented. But to Josh, they didn't look like birds, they looked like...

"They're not birds… they're keys. And I'll bet one of then fits that door," Harry said gesturing to the door across the room.

Josh stared into the swarm of keys as Ron and Hermione made their way across the room where Ron tried to unlock the using the Alohomora Charm, which ended up not working. Harry on the other hand, walked into the center of the room to where a broom floated in mid air, ready for someone to take it and fly.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "There must be a thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle," Ron said checking out the handle.

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" Josh yelled pointing at the short stubby old one among the long shinny ones as it flew by.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's too simple," he murmured, his hand hovering over the broom.

"Oh, go on Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!" Ron insisted as Harry looked over at Josh. Josh nodded with a smirk and Harry nodded back and grabbed the broom. But when he grabbed it however, the keys all turned and flew down at him at an alarming speed.

"Fly!" Josh yelled at him as he jumped on the broom and took up, soon being nearly overtaken by attacking keys. Josh quickly ran over to the door to join Ron and Hermione before looking up at Harry again.

"This complicates things a bit!" Ron muttered.

"A bit?" Josh yelled. "They're swarming him!"

The three gryffindors watched as Harry flew around the room, keys chasing after him as he flew after the big old key. He finally snatched it out of the air and flew down to us again.

"Catch the key!" he yelled, throwing it down to have Hermione catch it by jumping into the air, as Harry continued to outfly the other keys.

"Hurry up!" Ron yelled at her as the door swing open. The three Gryffindors ran through and waited until we saw Harry fly through the door, slamming it behind him as we heard the keys slam into the door.

"Holy-"

"You could say that again," Hermione said, interrupting Josh befor he finished his sentence.

The four Gryffindors then turned to the next room. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Hermione murmured to us as they walked past piles of what looked like broken statues.

"Where are we? A graveyard?" Harry asked. Josh looked around. Oh it looked like a graveyard, but not one for humans.

"This is no graveyard," Ron said as he and his friends continued, until they realized where we were. "It's a chessboard,"

As if on cue, the torches around the room lit, showing the checkered floor, black chess pieces, and the white chess pieces on the opposite sides of the room.

"There's the door!" Harry exclaimed, pointing behind the white pieces. The four Gryffindors then all continued to walk forward until all of the pawns whipped their swords out and crossed them with their neighbors, not letting them through.

"Great," Josh mumured.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Its obvious isn't it?" Ron said. "We've got to play our way across the room." Josh, Hermione, and Harry all shared nervous glances. Ron quickly nodded and went to work. "All right, Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione you'll be the queen-side castle and Josh, you take the king-side castle, And as for me, I'll be a knight."

The four Gryffindors then moved to their places quickly, and after a moment of silence, Hermione spoke up. "What happens now?"

"Well, white moves first, and then we play," Ron said next to me from atop his black horse as a white pawn moved out onto the board.

"Ron, you don't suppose this'll be like… real wizard's chess do you?" Hermione asked nervously.

Ron looked around the board. "You there, D-5!" he yelled. The piece slowly moved out and to it's spot. After a second the white pawn pulled out it's sword and cut it down. Everyone's eyes went wide in fright. "Yes, Hermione. I think this is gonna be exactly like wizard's chess." And the Game began.

Ron directed the black pieces well, taking almost as many white pieces as the white ones did black. After a while, he called to Harry, "Harry, move diagonally four squares to the right," The other knight was then taken by the white queen. She smashed him to pieces and dragged him off the board mercilessly. "Had to let that happen. Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on," Ron explained.

It took a long time until it got down to having only a few pieces on each side, and somehow Ron had managed to keep them all alive and well.

"We're nearly there. Let me think…" Ron muttered to himself.

Josh looked around and then it seemed to hit him. "Oh i see!" he said. Harry and Hermione looked over towards Josh.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison. Ron just stared at me, looking defeated.

"You see it don't you Josh," Ron said looking ahead.

"What's going on!" Harry asked.

"Ron has to sacrfice himself and if he does, Harry can check the king!" Josh said while staring at Harry and stared at the King.

"No you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione yelled.

"That's chess! You've got to make some sacrifices!" Ron tried to explain. "Like Josh said, If I move then that leaves Harry free to check the king."

"Ron," Hermione cried. "You can't." She shook her head and was about to yell again but Ron interrupted her.

"Do you wanna stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?" Ron argued. Hermione looked away defeated. "Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it! Not me! Not Hermione! Not Josh! You!"

Harry nodded and Ron took a deep breath.

"Okay, Let's do this," Ron said to himself. "Knight to I-4." Josh, Hermione, and Harry watched in shock as the White queen than moved over to Ron and then knock Ron off his horse and destroyed his horse. Ron landed on the ground, passed out and injured. Josh looked over to see Hermione was about to leave her spot.

"No! Don't move!" Josh shouted at her who didn't move at all. Josh looked over at Harry and nodded. Harry then moved to his spot and spoke to the White King.

"Check Mate!" He said and the King dropped his sword. The other three Gryffindors then ran over towards Ron. Hermione checked and saw he was still breathing. "Okay, you two get Ron out of here, go to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore. Tell him what's goin on." Josh and Hermione nodded.

"You're a great Wizard Harry," Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "Not as good as you." he said.

"Books and cleverness, There are more important things, friendship and bravery," Hermione replied then hugged Harry who looked surprised, She let go of him, and Harry left to the next Room.

"Come on," Josh said as he levitated Ron and they left. It wasn't until they were nearly out when Josh changed his mind, and stopped.

"Josh, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"I have to go help Harry," Josh told her.

"But..."

"I know, but I think he might need some help," Josh replied. Hermione nodded and the two hugged one another and Josh ran back, back through the key room, the chess room, and then into the last room where he heard shoutin and red and orange light which turned out to be fire.

Josh took out his wand and ran until he saw him. Harry was being choked by...Quirrell? And not Snape? Nevertheless, Josh pointed his wand and shouted, "_Aquamenti_!" Water sprouted from Josh's wand dousing out the fire, and surprising Quirrell. Josh then decided to use the spell he used last time. "_Pericculum!_" The red sparks flew into Quirrell's face and blinded him.

_"Get rid of that boy!" _a voice shouted from somewhere. Quirrell nodded and shot a spell at Josh. Harry screamed as the spell lifted Josh and threw him into a column, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Josh woke up hours later in the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Ron were sitting between his and Harry's bed. Hermione told Josh what she knew and what Dumbledore had told her about what had all happened after he had been knocked out. She told him how Dumbledore had come back and gotten them all out of the chamber.<p>

Josh had only been hit with a throwing spell and most of his injuries came from hitting the column so he had a fractured shoulder and a very bruised back, but Madame Pomfrey told him that he would heal well enough through the week, but he still would be sore.

Before long Harry and Josh were allowed to leave, since it was nearly the last day of school and they had to get ready for the last feast. Josh stood with Ron and Hermione near the stairs heading towards the Great Hall, when they looked down to see Harry, smiling up at us. Josh elbowed Ron and then pointed down at Harry

"You alright there, Josh?" Harry asked his friend.

"I'm good," Josh replied with a smirk. "You?"

"Alright," Harry repleid with a smile. "Okay there Ron?"

"Alright," Ron answered grinning.

"Hermione?"

"Never better," She replied.

* * *

><p>Josh had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, Harry and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione and Josh of course, both had the best grades of the first years, along with another; Him, Hermione, and Daphne were all tied for top scores. Everyone who could be stupid enough passed too.<p>

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, notes handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic outside of school. Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boatsthat sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tiried; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on their jackets and coats; pulling into platform 9 and 3/4 at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them to all get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract too much attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron said. "All of you - i'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll need something to look forward too."

"Yall can visit my house too," Josh put in.

"Sounds great," Ron said, and The other two nodded in agreement.

People jostled them as they moved forwar toward the gateway back towards the muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye Harry!"

"See ya, Potter!"

"Still famous," Ron said grinning at Harry.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," Harry replied. Josh looked around looking for Neville and Daphne, but couldn't find them yet. Harry, Hermione, and Ron passed through the gate first just as Harry Found Neville and walked over to him, The two shook hands.

"You're a good Wizard Nev, even if you don't know it," Josh told Neville who blushed. Josh looked up and saw Daphne. "Well, bye." he said then walked over to his Slytherin friend.

"Hey," Daphne greeted.

"Hey," Josh greeted back.

"Seems like you had a good end of the year," Daphne smiled. "Sorry I didn't visit you in the Hospital, though."

"It's okay," Josh replied with a smile and the two began towards the gate. "So..."

"So, you'll write me right?" Daphne asked him.

"Of course." Josh smiled. Josh moved forward for a hug and at the same time, Daphne went for a handshake confusing each other. And then the two did the opposite confusing each other once more. "Oh, uh..." The two stepped back blushing. "I'll see you next year then," Josh said and then turn to leave.

"Hey Anderson!" Daphne called. Josh turned to get a full on hug from Daphne. "I'm glad you're okay." She said into Josh's ear, then let him go. "Bye," and then she left through the gate. Josh smiled then ran through the gate where he saw Harry talking to Ron's family, then ran up to them.

"...nothing, dear." The woman who seemed to be Ron's mother, told Harry.

"Ready, are you?"

Josh and his friends turned to see the biggest man they had ever seen. "Must be Harry's enormous uncle," Josh told Ron who nodded.

"That's not nice, Joshua."

Josh frozed and turned to see his mother. "Mum!" He said.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Anderson.

"In a manner of speaking," said Mr. Dursley. "Hurry up boy, we haven't got all day." He then walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with his three friends.

"See you over the summer, then." Harry said to them.

"Hope you have a - er - a good holiday," Hermione said, looking uncertainly after meeting Harry's uncle, shocked that anyone could be so unpleseant.

"Oh, i will," said Harry, surprising his friends as a grin spread across his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..." Harry and his friends laughed one last time as Harry left with his family. Josh and Ron then said goodbye to Hermione who left with her parents then turned to their mothers who were talking to one another.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Anderson asked her son. Josh nodded and turned to Ron.

"See this summer?" Josh said.

Ron nodded. "You bet." And the both respectively left with their mothers.

"Did you have fun?" Mrs. Anderson asked her son.

"Oh yeah," Josh replied with a grin. "I can't wait until next year. It's going to be the best! Nothing can match to what happened this year!"


End file.
